Why can't I just tell youIchigo love storyIntro
by AnimeWoman2011
Summary: Intro to my new story
1. Chapter 1

Name: Kaya(Pure) Akemi(bright beauty)

Age:15

Race: Vizard

Best Friends: Yoruichi Shihoin, Urahara Kisuke, Tatsuki and the Vizrads.

Zanpakuto Name: Element Dragon

Zanpakuto

Zanpakuto

Zanpakuto Ability: Your zanpakuto gives you the ability to control every element no matter what, makes your speed as fast as light itself. (Shikai release call: Control the elements at my will, element dragon) (Bankai release call: Bankai Element dragon. When you go into your bankai form your dragon apears and your outift looks like this and you grow wings.

Family: Mothe(deceased)

Father(deceased)

Brother:

1232470775_9165_

Name:Alex Akemi

Age:14

Race:Vizard

Best friends: The vizards, Kisuke and Yoriuichi

Zanpakuto name: Nine tailed demon

Zanpakuto spirit:

Zanpakuto Info: Alex controls a nine taled fox, he has the power to control fire in anyway.

Name: Ichigo Kurosaki

Ager: 16

Race: Vizard

Best Friends: Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Orihime, Renji, Rukia, Tatsuki, Uryuu,

Info: Ichigo and you grew up together, unill you moved on your 10 brithday. You guys were best friends along with Tatsuki. When Ichigos mother died you were the only one that he felt comfortable going to. Your family use to live in the soul society, until your father decieded that he wanted you and your brother Alex to have a normal life. But on your 10 brithday your spiritual pressure started to rise, so your family moved to a safer place to where your father could teach you to control your powers. On your 14 brithday your mother and father were slauttered in front of you, but before they could kill your brother you protected him. Little did you know that your father was a vizard and so was your mother, so you and your brother were vizards at brith. You moved back to Karakura town for help to control your hollow side. You became best friends with Yoruchi, Kiskue and the vizards.


	2. Chapter 2

Kayas P.O.V

"Kaya, wake up Kaya" I felt someone shaking me. "KAYA" someone screamed in my ear.

"God damit" I said as i punched the person that yelled in my ear. "Oof" I heard as the person fell to the ground. "Cant I get some peace and quite when im trying to sleep" I said as I sat up. I looked down at Kiskue.

"That was really mean Kaya, what you have to go and do that for huh" Kisuke said holding his now bloody nose.

"Well you shouldn't have screamed in my ear Kisuke."

"I just came to wake you up before your late for your frist day of school. Alex wouldn't come wake you, and now I see why" Kiskue stood up and handed me a uniform. 'Oh yeah its my first day going back to school here' i thought.

"Sorry Kiskue I tend to punch people when they try and wake me up. But I'll go get ready." I stood up and walked into the bathroom. It took me an hour to take a shower and get ready. "Ready" I called when I walked to the front of the shop.

"About time, lazy ass"

"Excuse me" I turned toward my little brother Alex. "Wanna say that to my face" I said with a hand on my hip.

"I rather not end up like Kisuke and have a bloody nose. Expecailly on my first day of school. So no I will pass sis" Alex said as he got up and grabbed his backback. "Ready" He said starting to walk toward the door. I grabbed my backpack and rushed out the door saying goodbye to everyone.

"Wait up Alex" I called as I ran to catch up.

"Not my fault your slow" He said as I finally caught up to him.

"Pshh whatever" I said. We started walked to Karakura high. 'It feels weird being back' i thought.

"Are you nervous or something Kaya" Alex said giving me a worried look. My brother and I were really close since our parents were sluattered.

"Just a bit, its going to be different being back" I told him.

"It will be fine." He told me. After a while we finally reached the school.

"Okay Alex if you need anything just come and find me got it" I turned towards him and said. I was in a grade above Alex so we wouldnt be in the same classes.

"Worry about yourself sis." He said walking towards his class. 'Jezz' i thought as I walked toward my class. Class had already started so I knew i was going to be the center of attention, which I didnt mind, but at the same time I did. The teacher came out and talked to me, she told me to wait for her to call me in. After 5 minutes of waiting she finally called.

"Okay everyone let me introuduce our new student Kaya Akemi" She said as i walked in front of the classroom. When I walked in everyone grew silent, and started staring at me like they had seen a ghost. 'Great just what i need on my first day back' i thought as i tried to hid my embarrassment.

Ichigos P.O.V

I was sittin in class staring out the window, i was in my own little world. What brought me out was the introduction of the new student that we were having. "Okay everyone let me introduce our new student Kaya Akemi" Mrs. Misato said. Everything in my body froze, Kaya, the little girl i grew up with. Everyone in the class stopped talking and gasps when she came in to room. They all stared at her shocked like no one could believe that she was here, after all we all thought that she was gone for good. 'She has changed a lot' i thought when she stood in front of the classroom. "Alright everyone quite staring at her, your making her fell uncomfortable. Have some respect" Mrs. Mistao said. Everyone mumbled sorry and tried not to stare at her. But i couldnt, i just couldnt believe that she was actually here. "Alright why dont you go right in front of Rukia. Rukia will you please raise your hand." Rukia raised her hand. Kaya was going to sit right across from me, as she walked down the asile we made eye contact, i felt something weird when we did. " please stop staring at " said glaring at me. Everyone in the class started laughing, my face turned bright red, but i turned my head so no one would notice. As class went on i kept looking over at her, 'She's beautiful' i thought. Every once and a while she caught me staring at her, i turned my head the other way when she looked at me.

-RingRing-

The lunch bell finally rung, everyone was rushing to go eat, well everyone besides Tatsuki and the rest of the gang. "Is it really you Kaya" Tatsuki said as she approced Kaya. Kaya stood up and laughed, "Who else would it be Tatsuki." Tatsuki stood there for a moment trying to see if it was true. "I cant believe it" Tatsuki said as she hugged Kaya, "I've missed you Kaya, i cant believe your back" I could tell Tatsuki was trying not to cry as she hugged Kaya. "I've missed you to Tatsuki. Its been so long." I stood up and walked out the door, 'so it really is her' I thought, i felt happy that she was back.

"Hey Ichigo do you know that girl" I looked over and saw Renji and Rukia walking towards me.

"Yeah i do." I told them. "We grew up together until she moved" I told them as we contuined to walk outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Kayas P.O.V

I followed Tatsuki outside, she said she wanted to introduce me to everyone. When we walked over there i noticed all eyes on me. 'Do people have staring problems or something' i thought as i looked at everyone. "Everyone this is Kaya, she is an old friend of mine, we grew up together and took Taiquando together as well." Tatsuki said.

"Your so beautiful" a girl with red hair said as she wrapped her arm around me.

"Chizuru leave Kaya alone, she is not a lesbain" Tatsuki said as she grabbed Chizuru and dragged her away.

"But.. but.." I couldnt help but laugh. "Its okay Tatsuki, she didnt know." I extened my hand towards Chizuru, "It's nice to meet you Chizuru" I said giving her a smile. I dont mind lesbains or gays, my uncle is actually gay. "Ohhh, nice to meet too Kaya" Chizura said as she took my hand, "Your nice as well" She said giving me a big smile. "Thanks" i told her. 'I dont mind lesbians until they hit on me' i thought giving her a smile back.

"Hi im orihime" I turned towards a girl with long orange hair. "Hi, nice to meet you" I said giving her a smile as well. The other girls started to state their names after that, there was Ryo, Michiru, and Rukia. After we all introuduced ourseleves we sat down and ate. "Kaya want to try some of my food. " I looked at Orihime, then down at her food, 'that looks really weird' i thought.

"Sure, thanks" I was always up to trying new things. I took a bit and it surprised me it was better tasting than it looked. We all sat there, talking and eating. I got to know a lot about everyone. 'Maybe it wont be so bad here' i thought as i laughed at Orihime trying to give Tatsuki some of her food. "Orihime i dont want to try it" Tatsuki said trying to slap the food out of Orihimes hand. "But Tatsuki you said you would try some of my food" Orihime whinned. The rest of the lunch was great, i was actually laughing and smiling, instead of faking it.

-RingRing-

The bell the end lunch rang after what seemed like forever. "So have you said hi to Ichigo yet" Tatsuki said as we walked back to class.

"No, but he keeps staring at me and I dont know why" Next thing i knew Tatsuki was laughing at me. "And what exactly is funny Tatsuki" I said glaring at her.

"Nothing Kaya." She said trying to calm down. "Maybe he is just surprised that you are actually back, i mean everyone thought that you would never come back so it took us all by surprise when you walked in." I didnt say anything for awhile, 'I wouldnt be back if it werent for that horrible night' i thought. "Kaya are you okay" I looked at Tatsuki who has a worried look on her face.

"Yeah im fine" I told her as i walked off, i didnt want to tell her what was wrong, i just couldnt talk about it without breaking down.

-FF to after school-

I was waiting for Alex at the front doors when i noticed Ichigo walk up to me. "Yo" he said when he reached me.

"Yo yourself" I said staring back at him. We didnt say anything for awhile just stood there and stared at each other.

"So are you back for good." Ichigo asked.

"Yeah im back for good." I told him.

" I was thinking that maybe you and Alex could come by for dinner one day. I know my dad and my sisters would be happy that your back." I stood there for a while not saying anything at all just staring at the floor. 'It would be good to see them, but seeing them be a happy family when i dont have one anymore might bring some unwanted memories, but i guess i should try' i thought.

"Yeah we would love to" I looked up and saw my brother Alex walking up.

"Oh hey Alex" Ichigo said extending his hand out.

"When do you want us over" Alex asked shaking Ichigos hand.

"Umm.. how about tomorrow. That way i could inform them first instead of not telling them, that way they can prepare dinner for all of us."

"Okay sounds good we will see you tomorrow. Ready Kaya" Alex said already walking off without me.

"Bye Ichigo" I said walking off. It was silent for awhile as we walked to Kisukes house.

"It might be good to see them again even though it will be hard." Alex said finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, i guess we are just going to have to get use to it." I said. Alex and I still were having trouble with our parents loss, after all it was not even a year ago that they were killed.

"KAYAA" I heard someone yell as they jumped on my back.

"Do you have to yell Yourichi" I said looking back at my best friend.

"Awh come on Kaya dont be a downer" She said jumping off my back.

"Im not" I said walking towards the kitchen for some water.

"So how was school" She said following me.

"Good, i notcied a lot of people in there had spiritual pressure, some didnt have a lot but it was still here" I said as we sat down at the table.

"I kind of figured you would notice" Yourchi said giving me a smile.

"Yeah, anyways Alex and I wont be here for dinner tomorrow. We are going over to Ichigos for dinner" I said. Yourchi just sat there and stared at me with a big grin. "What" I finally said.

"Oh nothing" She said as she got up and walked into the next room. 'What the hell was that about' i thought.

-The next day-

School was finally over, Ichigo and I were waiting for Alex at the front door. "God he takes forever" I said tapping my foot.

"Impatient much" Ichigo said laughing a little.

"No, but i dont want to be rude and be late for dinner" I said glaring at him.

"It's okay Kaya they wont mind. After all you guys were like family to us when you lived here"

"Sorry im late" Alex said walking up to us.

"Its okay" Ichigo said as he led the way to his house. Come to find out they still lived in the same place. "ICHIGOOO" next thing i knew Ichigos father kicked Ichigo in the face. "You still arint fast enough Ichigo" He said as he stood up.

"DAMIT DAD WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" Ichigo yelled holding his bloody nose. For the next 5 minutes Ichigo and his dad were fighting, i mean not a real fight, but a little family one. I couldnt help but laugh.

"Who's is this pretty lady" Ichigos dad said as he stared at me.

"I told you that Alex and Kaya were coming over for dinner dad." Ichigo said.

"NO WAYYY." Ichigos dad said running up towards me.

"Umm.. hi" I said, 'does he have to be so close' i thought.

"Im so happy your back" He said as he hugged me, he said the same thing to Alex and hugged him to.

-FF to dinner-

It felt nice to be back and to see everyone again, i've missed them alot. "Ichigo was right Kaya you are really pretty" Kaien said.

"Ummm.. thanks" I said trying not to blush, i looked over to Ichigo and noticed that he had his head turned.

"I didnt say that Kaien" Ichigo said sounding irratated. Kaien just laughed at Ichigo and started eating.

"So why arint your parents here" Issin asked.

Ichigos P.O.V

'I cant beleive Kaien would tell Kaya what i said' i thought. "So why arint your parents here" My dad asked them. It fell silent, Kaya and Alex both tensed up and looked down at there food.

"We have to go" Kaya finally said after awhile. "Thanks for dinner" Both her and Alex got up and walked towards the door.

"Kaya, Alex wait" I called out to them as i followed them, 'what the hell is thier probelm' i thought. "Where're you going" I asked them.

"We have to go, im really sorry, but thanks for having us over." After that they both left. I walked back to the kitchen confused as hell.

"What the hell was that about" I said as i sat back down. Nobody said anything after that, we just sat there and ate wondering what had happened. After dinner i went up to my room and layed down, 'why did they just up and walk off like that' i thought as i stared at my celing. "Hey Ichigo" I heard someone say. I looked over and saw Kon. "Is something wrong" Kon asked as he jumped on the bed.

"No" I said and rolled over, i didnt want to talk right now, i just wanted to know what the hell happened. 'Guess i will ask her tomorrow' i thought as i fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Kayas P.O.V

The next day I woke early and decided to go for a run, to clear my head about yesterday. I mean I know that Issin and them didn't know anything about my parents, but it still hurt. As I was running I kept playing the song Slipped away by Arvil Lavigne over and over again.

(Lyrics)

Na na

Na na na na na

I miss you

Miss you so bad

I don't forget you

Oh it's so sad.

I hope you can hear me

I remember it clearly.

[Chorus]

The day you slipped away...

Was the day i found

It, won't be the same

Oh

Na na

Na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you

Goodbye on the hand

I wish that I could see you again

I know that I can't ooooooooooooh

I hope you can hear me

Cause I remember it clearly

[Chorus]

The day you slipped away...

Was the day i found

It, won't be the same

Oh

I've had my wake up

Won't you wake up

I keep asking why.

And I can't take it

It wasn't fake it

It happened you passed by

Now you're gone

Now you're gone

There you go

There you go

Somewhere I can't bring you back

Now you're gone

Now you're gone

There you go

There you go

Somewhere you're not coming back

[Chorus]X2

Na na

Na na na na na

I miss you.

(End of lyrics)

It reminded me of the day that my parents died.

-Flashback-

"MOMMM" "DADDD" i screamed running towards them. But as i kept running and running it didnt seem like i wasnt getting anywhere closer to them, like time stood still. "WAKE UP, PLEASE WAKE UP" i screamed falling to my knees, i was shaking from crying so hard, it felt like my heart just shattered. "Please dont leave me," I said still crying trying to shake them awake.

"KAYA" I looked up and saw Alex running towards us, my body froze. "ALEXXX" I screamed as i ran towards him, "DUCK" but before Alex could do anything the person attacked him. "ALEXX" i screamed as Alex fell to the ground. I pulled out my zanpakuto, "Control the elements at my will, Element Dragon" I said unsheaving my sword. My sword turned from a normal looking zanpakuto to one with a dragon hilt and it was glowing blue. "I wont let you get away with this" I said as i attacked him.

"One day I will return, and when that day comes, i will be back for you my dear Kaya" the man said as he dissapeared. 'DAMIT' i thought as i sheaved my zanpakuto.

"Alex" I said as i ran towards him, "Alex, listen to me Alex please stay with me, please hang in, Please dont leave me alone" I said crying even harder than i was.

-Silence-

"Alex" i said laying my head on his chest crying harder.

"Your really heavy sister" I looked up shocked to see my little brother smiling at me, even though it was weak.

"Alex your alive" I said happily.

"Sis your kind of crushing me, do you mind" Alex said trying to breath.

"Sorry, im just happy that your alive." I said crying once again. It was silent for awhile, no one said anything, i was happy that he was alive, and he was happy that he was alive.

"Where is mommy and daddy sis" Alex said kind of worried. "I dont see them anywhere, what happened" I looked at him, i started to cry again, how the hell am i going to tell a 13 year old kid that his parents are dead.

"Im so sorry Alex" I said crying.

-Flash back Ends-

-Bump-

I fell to the ground, and i fell hard. "Ouchhh" i said. i took off my ear phones and looked at the person that knocked me over.

"Im sorry Kaya" It was Rukia. She extented her hand so that she could help me up, i took it.

"Sorry about that Rukia i wasn't really paying attention to where i was going" I said looking at her, i was trying to regain myself, trying to make sure she knows that i wasn't just crying not to long ago.

"Its okay Kaya really, but are you okay" She asked worried.

"Yeah im fine why"

"Well because your crying"

-sigghh- I was hoping that i was good at hiding my tears, guess not. "Im fine Rukia really, please dont worry about me" I said, i put my ear phones back on and ran off in the direction that i was going. 'i hope she doesnt tell anyone that she saw me crying' i thought as i ran to Kisukes so i could get ready for school, even though i dont feel like it.

Ichigos P.O.V

"Hey Ichigo" I looked over and saw Rukia walking my way.

"Hey rukia" I said, i was kind of distracted, i still couldnt get my mind off of what happened yesterday.

"I saw Kaya" She said as she started to walk with me.

"That's cool" i said pretending not to care.

"Not really" Rukia said.

"What do you mean Rukia" I said looking at her. She stopped walking and looked at me.

"Its just that i saw her running today, and well we ran into each other, guess she wasn't paying attention. And her eyes were really red, like she had been crying for hours. I'm just worried about her thats all. I mean i know i just met her, but she seems like a really good person" I couldnt believe what Rukia was saying. 'Kaya cry, yeah right, i've known her all my life and only seen her cry once, and that was the day that she moved' i thought.

"Thanks" I told Rukia and headed for school. 'Maybe if i get there early enough i will run into her so that i could talk to her about what happen' i thought as i reached the school.


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigos P.O.V.

I was sitting at my desk in school, I was waiting for Kaya to come so that i could talk to her, the only thing was that she never showed. 'Now im more worried than I was, was Rukia telling the truth about her crying this morning, and if so what was she crying about' i thought as i stared at Kayas desk. When the bell rang for lunch, i went to the nurses office, told her i wasn't feeling good, she told me to go home for the day. When I walked out of school, i didnt go home like i was suppose to, i went to go find Kaya. I was walking around town when i finally spotted her, she as sitting on the railing, legs over one side staring at the sky. 'She's beauitful' i thought walking towards her. "Kaya" I said when i reached her, she didnt look at me, she just contuined to stare at the sky.

"Arint you suppose to be at school Ichigo" She asked, i could tell she was upset by the tone in her voice.

"Shouldnt you be at school" I said as i leaned my back against the railing, i looked up at her and noticed that something was wrong, that she was upset. 'Maybe Rukia was telling the truth' i thought.

"Didnt feel like going" She said, "And Ichigo will you stop staring at me, its making me uncomfortable" She said looking at me.

"Umm.. sorry Kaya" I said looking away before she could notice that i was blushing. "Kaya whats wrong, and dont say nothing because i can tell something is wrong" I said after awhile of silence. She didnt say anything for a good while, which made me worry more.

"Its not important" She finally said.

"The hell it isnt" I said looking at her, she looked back at me. When she did i flinched, 'there is so much saddness in her eyes' i thought as i contiuned to stare into them, 'why though' i thought. "Kaya, please tell me whats wrong. Your my friend, you have been for my whole life even when you moved." I said with more worry in my voice than i intented.

"Ichigo" She said, i could tell she was about to cry, why she was i didnt know, but i didnt want her to cry. "I miss them Ichigo" She finally said. I reached up and whipped the tear the ran down her cheek.

"Miss who Kaya" I said still touching her cheek.

"My parents, i miss my parents Ichigo" She said, i froze and looked into her eyes, i could tell she wanted to break down, that she wanted to cry.

"Kaya?" I question, 'what did she mean by that' i thought, still staring at her. But before she could answer me she broke down, the tears kept coming and coming. I picked her up, and sat down on the grass with her in my arms. "Its okay Kaya, please dont cry" i said as i ran my fingers threw her hair, trying to calm her down. "Tell me what happened Kaya, im here for you no matter what it is" I said.

"Their dead Ichigo, their dead" She said crying harder, I stiffened when she said that, 'No they cant be dead' i thought.

"Kaya what exactly happened" I said with harshness in my voice, 'Who would kill her parents' i thought, get more and more angry just thinking about someone killing them.

"Some.. some.. some guy killed them.."

"Kaya" I said i leaned back and lifted her chin so that she was looking at me, she was telling the truth, someone really did kill them, but who would and why would they kill them.

"Ichigo" She said leaning her head into my chest, crying but trying to calm herself down.

"Its okay Kaya, im here, i wont leave i promise" I said as i held her tightly. After Kaya finally calmed down i told her to come to my house. She agreed and came, i was giving her a piggy back ride to my house, it was silent the whole way there, but i didnt know what to say, how to comfort her. Sure my mother died a long time ago, but someone took both of Kayas parents and almost took Alex as well, so what would i say, she almost lost her entire family.

"ICHIGOOO" my dad yelled as he ran out the door. "WHY ARINT YOU IN SCHOOL" he said.

"DAD SHUT UP" i yelled back, my dad stepped back when i did, when he did he noticed Kaya on my back fast asleep.

"Ichigo did something happen" He asked with worry.

"Ill explain later, but right now im going to go lay her down in my bed that way she can sleep it off." I said as i walked past him and into my room. I layed her down on the bed and told Kon that if he woke her up or anything like that that i would seriously hurt him. 'Kaya, i wish i was there the day your parents were killed. I wish i could of protected you, from all the pain and the suffering that you are going through.' i though as i ran my finger across her cheek.

"You really care about her" Kon said as he jumped up on the chair.

"Shut up Kon, Kaya is just my friend." I said glaring at him. I got up and went downstairs, 'dads probably worried' i thought. When i got downstairs i noticed him sitting at the table waiting for me. "Kayas parents are dead" I said as i sat down.

"I kind of figured that from the way she acted the other day" He said as he poured me some tea. We didnt say anything after that, just sat there in silence drinking our tea. My dad called the school and told them to tell Alex that Kaya was at our house that way he wouldnt get worried. I walked back upstairs and walked into my room, Kaya was still sleeping, so i sat in the chair. I kept staring at her, i felt sorry for her, and all i wanted to do was hold her again and tell her things will be okay as long as im here, but i didnt want to wake her, so i didnt.

Kayas P.O.V

When i woke up, i woke up in a bed. 'Where am i" I thought, i looked around and noticed Ichigo fast asleep in his chair, "Oh yeah im at Ichigos' i thought. I sat up and looked at Ichigo, 'He looks really worried' i thought. I grabbed a blanket off of his bed and wrapped him in it, that way he wont get cold. I got up and walked downstairs. "Hey there sleepy head" I looked at Issin sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey" i said as i sat next to him.

"Did you sleep good" He asked me while looking at the tv.

"Yeah i did" I said.

"You got Ichigo really worried you know that" I looked over at him and he looked back.

"You knew from the beginging didnt you" I said glaring.

"No i didnt, but when you ran off the other day after i mentioned your parents i called Kisuke and he told me everything. Kaya im sorry" He said, he put his arm around me. "I'm here for you, karin, Yuzu and so is Ichigo. We are you family after all." I felt tears run down my cheek.

"I know" I said holding them back.

"Kaya" We both looked over at Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo" I said, Isshin got up and said he had something to do, which we both knew he didnt.

"Are you okay now" Ichigo said as he sat next to me.

"No im not, but i will be in time" I told him staring out the window.

"Kaya what happened, i want to know everything" Ichigo said looking at me seriously.


	6. Chapter 6

Kayas P.O.V

I sat there, Ichigo and I just sitting there staring at each other. -Sighh-"I dont know where to begin Ichigo" I said staring at the floor.

"Start anywhere, start from the begining" He said. It took me a while to think of how to put everything into words.

"On my 14th brithday, a guy came, i dont remember him to much or to much of what he looked like, after all everything happened so fast. Next thing i knew my parents were fighting the guy, my dad yelling at me to grab Alex and run. I couldnt run, i didnt want to run, i wanted to stay there and fight with my parents. I turned my head for one second and then when i turned back my parents were lying in their own pool of blood. I ran towards them, i didnt want to face the reality that they were dead. Alex was running towards them as well, and then he was attacked from behind. I ran towards Alex trying to take the blow for him, but the guy got to him before i could. After that the guy said that he would be back for me, he knew my name, he knew who i was" I finished telling Ichigo everything, well almost everything. I lefted out the fact that my entire family were vizards, i mean i know Ichigo is one, Kisuke told me, but Alex and I decided not to tell anyone.

"Kaya" Ichigo put his arm around me, "Im sorry, im sorry that you had to watch your parents die, but it isnt your fault Kaya" I didnt realize that i was crying until Ichigo whipped the tears that were falling off my cheeks.

"It is my fault Ichigo, the guy came for me, i dont know why but he did. Its my fault that my parents are dead, and its my fault that Alex almost died" I cryed harder, leaning into Ichigos chest. Ichigo ran his fingers through my hair, he didnt say anything, after all he and i both knew that nothing he said would work at the moment.

"I have to go Ichigo, Alex is probably worried about me" I said standing up.

"I'll walk you out" Ichigo said walking with me. "Are you going to be at school tomorrow" He asked.

"I dont know" i said, after that i walked off. When i reached Kisukes shop i noticed some spiritual pressure that i didnt recoinizge. "Kisuke" I called when i opened the door.

"In the living room" I heard Kisuke call back. When i walked in i noticed a bunch of soul reapers.

"Umm... hi" I said, i sat down next to Kisuke, i stared at the soul reapers as Tessi got me some tea.

"Kaya i would like to introduce some people. This is Rangiku" Kisuke said pointing towards a red head woman with might i add some big boobs. "This is Ikakku" Kisuke pointed towards a guy with a bald head, "This is Yumichika" He pointed towards a guy with feathers on his head, must be in style i thought, "This is Captain toshiro" he said pointing towards a kid with white hair, "And this is Shuhei" Kisuke pointed towards a guy with a 69 on his face. When he did i couldnt stop staring, i mean yeah the guy was cute, but it was the tattoo that i couldnt help staring at. "Ohh looks like Shuhei has a new admirer" Rangiku said laughing.

"Not even in his dreams" I said. "Its just the tattoo on his face that reminds me of someone" I said, They all looked at me waiting for me to explain. "His name is Kensei, he's one of my friends" I finally said. Everyone looked at me shocked.

"You know the ex captain on squad 9" Toshiro said looking at me in disbeilf

"Yes i do, but how i know him doesnt really matter" I said, "I'll let you guys get back to your buisness" I said standing up and walking outside, i was jumped up on the roof and sat down staring at the sky.

Shuheis P.O.V

Rangiku, Ikakku, Yumichika, captain Hitsuguya, and I were sitting at Kisukes shop when a girl walked in. "Umm.. hi" She said as she sat down, 'Shes pretty' i thought as i looked at her. Kisuke introduced us all to her, when he introduced me she kept staring at me. "Ohhh looks like Shuhei has a new admirer" Rangiku said laughing.

"Not even in his dreams" Kaya said, "Its just the tattoo on his face that remind me of someone" We all looked at her waiting for her to explian what she met. "His name is Kensei, he's one of my friends". My entire body tensed, 'She knows Kensei, the man who saved me' i thought as i stared at her in shock.

"You know the ex captain of sqaud 9" Captain hitsuguya asked her.

"Yes i do, but how i know him doesnt really matter" She said "I'll let you guys get back to your buisness" She stood up and walked back outside. I heard her jump on the roof, i wanted to follow her, i wanted to ask her how she knows Kensei and everything, but we started talking again. Apperently there have been some disturbances in the human world. After the meeting i went outside, i looked up and saw her sitting on the roof with her eyes closed. 'Wow' i thought as i jumped up on the roof.

"Kaya right" I said as i sat down next to her.

"Yup" she said not even opening her eyes. "So why do you have Kenseis tattoo on your face" She finally asked.

"Well you see when i was a kid he saved me, i saw the tattoo on his chest and decided to get the same on, honoring him and what he did for me that day. " I said, i looked over and noticed her staring at me.

"I see, well i think he would appercaite that" She said smiling at me. I couldnt help but smile back. "So im going to take a wild guess and say that you guys are here because of all the weird spiritual pessure thats been detected" She said looking back at the sky.

"Yeah, but how did you know. Kisuke said he didnt say anything to you or your brother"

"Yeah, well im not stupid" She said laughing. "I can sense alot that people cant, even before they sense it." I looked at her again.

"Kisuke did say that you were better than anyone he knows when it comes to sensing things before other people" I said laughing along with her. After that we just sat there looking at the sky having small talk.

"SHUHEII" I heard Rangiku call.

"Great just when i wanted to have some peace" I said, Kaya looked at me and laughed.

"She cant be that bad" She said.

"She likes to drink alot, i mean i dont mind drinking, but not like her" I said laughing. 'I havent laughed this much with someone before' i thought as i stared at her.

"There you are Shuhei" We both stopped laughing and looked at Rangiku. "Want to go to the bar with all of us." Rangiku asked.

"Sure why not" I said standing up.

"Okay im going to go get changed then i will meet you guys" Rangiku jumped off the roof and went inside.

"I hope you dont mind" I said looking at Kaya, i feel kind of bad.

"No i dont," she stood up and said, "but if you ever want to just relax in peace or something of that matter you know where to find me." She said jumping off the roof following Rangiku inside. I smiled at her retreating form, 'she is different than anyone i have met. I may actually enjoy it here' i thought jumping down and walking inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Kayas P.O.V

-DingDing-

I woke, rolled over and opened my phone.

(Kaya, i hope your doing better than eailer, i know your probably asleep, just wanted you to know that im here for you.

Sweetdreams

-Ichigo)

I smiled as i read the text, I shut my phone and stared at the celing.

-HAHAH-

i heard a girls laughter, i got up and opened my door a little. I noticed that everyone was back. And boy were they all drunk, I opened the door all the way and decieded that i couldnt go back to sleep.

"KAYA" i turned and saw that Yourichi was with them, drunk as well. 'Great' i thought.

"Hey" I said stopping, " Did you guys have fun." I asked. They all looked at me and nodded. "Good, im going for a walk" I said as i grabbed a coat and walked outside.

"Mind if i join you" Shuhei said as he ran up to me.

"Sure, i dont see why not" I said contiuning to walk. We didnt say anything after that, just walked. We stopped at the park that was near by and sat on the swings.

"Is something wrong" Shuhei asked looking over at me.

"I just cant sleep" I told him looking at the moon.

"Oh" He said, he turned his head and looked at the moon as well. "Well if you want to talk about anything at all, im a very good listener" Shuhei said smiling at me.

"Thanks" I said smiling back.

-Silence-

"So why did you choose to live in the human world" Shuhei asked breaking the silence.

"I didnt, my dad did, he thought that it would be best for us to live a normal life as possible, and because of something else" I told him.

"May i ask what the other reason is" I looked over at Shuhei.

"Someone was after my family" I told him, he glared at me, obviously wanting me to explain. "I dont know what they wanted all i knew is that they wanted me, so my dad wanting to protect me took my family and left to the human world. He thought that it would be safer here for me than it would there." I said looking back at the moon.

"Well your dads a smart guy" Shuhei said.

"Yeah for awhile" I mubbled.

"The guy found you didnt he" Shuhei asked with a serious tone.

"Yeah, which is why me and my brother are living here" I said.

"Im sorry" Shuhei said looking at me.

"Dont be" I said, i looked over and smiled at him. "Thanks Shuhei, for you know listening" i told him. He looked at me and smiled back.

"Anytime Kaya" He said.

Shuheis P.O.V

We were sitting at the park, swinning on the swings. Kaya told me what happened to her family basically, i felt sorry for her, she lost her parents and had to run along with her brother. For some reason i wanted to comfort her, i could tell that she was hurting from the memories of her parents. But i also didnt want to seem like i was hitting on her because im drunk. We continued to sit there until Kaya said that she should be getting back, she said she had something to do in the morning. I got up and walked with her back to Kisukes house. "Again thanks Shuhei" Kaya said as we stopped in front of her bedroom door.

"Like i said Kaya anytime" I said smiling at her, 'i feel the need to kiss her' i thought as i stood there and stared at her.

"Well goodnight, i guess i will see you tomorrow" She said. She turned around and started to walk in her door.

"Goodnight Kaya" I told her as she closed her door.

"Well well looks like someone has their eye on Kaya" I looked over and saw Kisuke grinning at me.

"I dont know what your talking about" i said walking to my room.

"Shuhei" I stopped and looked back at Kisuke. "I can tell by the way you just looked at Kaya that you want more than to be friends with her," He stepped closer, " But if you hurt her in any kind of way i promise you that i will make you regret it, understood" I could tell that Kisuke wasnt joking around with what he just said.

"I couldnt hurt her Kisuke, shes different, and i dont want to see her anything but happy" I looked at him and said.

"Good, well goodnight" Kisuke said turning back around.

"Night" i said as i entered my room. I layed there staring at the walls in my room, i couldnt help but think about her, 'just something about her makes me want to be closer to her' i thought.

-The next day-

Kayas P.O.V

I finished getting ready, i told Ichigo that i would meet him before school. I didnt want to go, but i knew that i couldnt contiune to run from my past, so i decided to go.

-DingDing-

I picked up my phone and read the text from Ichigo.

(I'll be waiting in the front for you,

-Ichigo)

I texted back saying that i would be there in 10 minutes.

"Ready sis" I heard Alex call.

"Yeah im coming" I said as i grabbed my backpack and closed the door to my bedroom.

"Have a good day" I turned around and saw shuhei, he was still in his pjs.

"Thanks, ill see you later" I said as i turned and walked out of the shop with my brother.

"jezz Kaya are you going to make up your mind" I looked over at Alex when he said that.

"What do you mean by that" I said him kind of harshly.

"I mean pick who you like, Ichigo or that Shuhei kid." I laughed when he said that.

"Alex dont worry about that, for one Ichigo doesnt like me like that, we are just close friends that grew up together and two Shuhei has to go back to the soul society one day, its not like he is here forever" I said.

"Whatever you say Kaya" Alex said. We reached the school and i noticed Ichigo waiting for us.

"Hey guys" Ichigo said as we walked towards him.

"Yo" Alex said, "Listen i dont want to be rude but i have somewhere i need to be"

"And where might that be" I looked over at my brother and said.

"I told this girl that i would meet her" Alex said walking off and waving goodbye.

"Damn kid" I said, Ichigo looked at me and laughed.

"Over protective much Kaya" I looked at him and laughed as well.

"Im his older sister, i have to be somewhat protected of him" I said.

"Yeah i get that way with Karin and Yuzru" Ichigo said. We walked towards the bleachers by the school and sat down. "How are you this morning" Ichigo asked looking over at me.

"Im hanging in there" I said looking back at him.

"Thats good" He said looking away.

"Yeah, i also met some people last night to" I told him,

"Oh yeah thats good" Ichigo said.

"Yeah they are really nice, expecially this guy, he listened to me when i couldnt sleep, it was nice"

"Hmmm" I looked over at Ichigo and noticed that he looked kind of mad.

Ichigos P.O.V

When Kaya told me that she met some new friends, i was happy for her, that is until she said something about this guy. I dont know why but i felt really jealous, 'He helped her when i wasnt there' i thought. I noticed Kaya staring at me, i looked over to her and smiled. I didnt want her to know that i was jealous, i mean Kaya and I are just friends, nothing more. So what if she does met someone, i shouldnt be in the way of her being happy.

-RINGRING-

The bell for class rung, Kaya and I got up and walked to class. "ICHIGO" we both stopped and looked over at Rukia.

"Something wrong Rukia" I asked her as she stopped running.

"We need to talk" Rukia said looking up at me.

"Umm. okay" I said.

"I'll will just head to class, see you two later" Kaya said walking off.

"Whats wrong Rukia" I asked her when Kaya was out of site.

"Hollow" Was all Rukia said, I pulled out my soul badge and changed.

Kayas P.O.V

As i walked away from Rukia and Ichigo i noticed the presence of a hollow. I looked over and saw Ichigo transforming into a soul reaper, 'So i was right about him' i thought. I decied to let Ichigo handle it until i felt Alexs spiritual pressure heading towards the hollow. "DAMNIT ALEX" i said as i took out my soul candy and changed.

(This is Kayas outfit)

I ran towards Alex and the direction that he was going. "Sometimes you can be an idiot" I said as i flashstepped. When i got there i noticed that this was an ordinary hollow, it was something much stronger. I noticed Rukia, Renji, Ichigo and my brother Alex fighting the thing. I could tell that they were having trouble with it. "So you noticed to" I looked over and saw Shuhei standing beside me.

"Yeah, that things isnt an ordinary hollow, i just cant put my finger on what it is" I said looking back at them. I didnt want to interfer unless i had to. So Shuhei and I stood there watching them, making sure to jump in when they needed help. Thats when i noticed something that they didnt, "Damnit" i said as i ran forward. I blocked the attack that was going to hit Ichigo.

"Kaya" Ichigo said surprised when he looked behind him.

"Talk later, fight now" I said as i began to fend off what they couldnt sense. Shuhei also joined the fighting helping me out. It took forever to fend the thing off. When we finally did, Ichigo looked at me with a serious look.

"What the hell is going on here" He said looking from my brother to me. 'Guess he was going to find out one way or another' i thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigos P.O.V

I couldnt believe what I was seeing, Kaya and Alex carrying zanpakutos and from what I could sense they were pretty strong. "What the hell is going on here" I said looking from Alex to Kaya.

"Umm.. well you see" Kaya said laughing nervously.

"Kaya" I said more harshly than i intended. I stepped towards her, waiting for her to explain to me.

"Alright enough" I looked over at Shuhei, he stepped in front of Kaya, like he was protecting her. 'So he's the one that she was talking about, most likely' i thought. "Why dont we go back to Kisukes and talk there" he said.

"Fine" i said, i was the first one to leave, Rukia and Renji followed, then Alex, then Kaya and Shuhei. Once we got there we sat down in the living room while Tessi got us drinks. "Alright now that we are here, do you mind explaining" I said looking over at Kaya.

"Well there isnt much to explain Ichigo, Alex and I are, well like you" She took a sip of her tear and stared at me.

"You mean a substitue soul reaper" Renji asked.

"Not even close" Alex said, "We arint half breeds, no offense Ichigo. Unlike you though me and Kaya are full flegde soul reapers, we were born as such. Or something else you can say." Alex finished, we all looked from him to Kaya.

"What do you mean by that"Rukia spoke up.

"Well we're vizards" Kaya said. We all looked at her shocked.

"Vizards you mean like a soul reaper who also has the power of a hollow" Rukia said. Kaya just looked at her, like she was done explaining.

"I heard enough" I stood up and walked out of the room, i wasnt mad at Kaya or Alex because they didnt have a choice on who they are, but i was mad that Kaya would keep this from me.

"Ichigo" I turned around and saw Kaya, "Can we talk." I didnt say nothing i just walked, she followed me, when we reached the creek we stopped and sat down.

"Why did you hid this from me" i finally said breaking the silence.

Kayas P.O.V

"Why did you hid this from me" Ichigo asked, breaking the silence.

-siggh-"Its not something that is easy to tell Ichigo, what did you want me to do. OH hi ichigo im back and did i forget to mention that im a vizard and because of who i am my parents were killed."I said sarcasticly, " Its wasnt the introduction that i wanted to give to you when i saw you again" i finished.

"You didnt have to say all that, but you could of at least told me" Ichigo said, i looked over at him. "Im not mad Kaya at you for hiding yours and Alex secret, i understand and i see where you are coming from. I just thought that we were closer than that" He said looking down at the water.

"You mean we were close like that" I said as i looked over at him,

"What do you mean"he asked.

"Ichigo since i came back things havent been like there were when we were kids. We both grew up, we kind of grew apart, or more like feel apart. I knew things were going to be different when i came back, i didnt execpt us to start from where we left off, expecisally after all the time that has pasted. And not only that Ichigo i wanted to tell you, but you were always with Rukia so i couldnt find time to fit in this conversation with your busy life." i looked at the sky when i finished.

"Sorry Kaya" he finally said after awhile. "Its just that i didnt want to put you in my new life, because i kept thinking what if i cant protect her, what if i get there to late when i needed to. I just thought of all the dangers in my life that i didnt want to give you time to fit yourself in it, because if anything happened to you i wouldnt know what to do."I looked at him and laughed.

"Thanks for worrying about me Ichigo, but i can protect myself" I said still laughing.

"Yeah i see that now" he said laughing with me. We just sat there laughing for awhile.

"So now will you give me time to fit myself back into your life" I said seriously. He looked over at me and stopped laughing.

"Yeah" He said smiling. It felt nice that Ichigo and I can start to be close again, because after today he doesnt have to worry about me dying on him because of him. After our talk we headed back to Kisukes house, "So you live with him" Ichigo asked on our way there.

"Yeah, for now" i said, "Im still trying to find a place where me and Alex can live" Ichigo looked over at me, "what" i said.

"Nothing, you just have grown up alot more than i realized. Looking for your own place, protecting not only yourself but your little brother. The Kaya i rememebered always ran to her mom for help" Ichigo laughed.

"You were the same way" i said punching him playfully.

"So Shuhei huh"

"What do you mean" I said serious again.

"Just the way he looks at you, its more than, i want to be your friend look"

"Awhh is Ichigo jealous that someone likes me" I said laughing again.

"Not even" He said, he turned his head away, but i could see the red on his cheeks. 'Is he jealous' i thought still looking at him. "Stop staring" Ichigo said looking at me.

"Sorry" I said, it was my turn to turn my head and blush. I didnt mean to stare, but hearing the jealousy in his voice kind of in some way make me happy, that he cared.

"About time you guys got back" We looked over and saw Renji and Rukia.

"Yeah" Ichigo said. "We just had to talk without an auidence" Renji just laughed and Rukia looked kind of upset.

"I dont even want to know" Renji said still laughing.

"Its wasnt like that idiot" Ichigo said hitting Renji on the head.

"Oww. okay.. okay" Renji said. I couldnt help but laugh, but at the same time i was sad. 'Maybe Ichigo doesnt like me like that' i thought.

"Kaya" I looked over at Rukia.

"Hey there Rukia" I said smiling at her. "Is something wrong" I asked when i noticed that she looked different.

"Can we talk." she said motioning me to follow her. I did, and we sat on the roof.

"Whats up Rukia" I asked as we sat there and watched Ichigo and Renji fight.

"How do you feel about Ichigo" I looked over wide eyed.

"Ummm. why" I asked her.

"Because i care for Ichigo, he reminds me of someone, and i dont want to see him hurt"

"What makes you think that Ichigo would get hurt" I said glaring.

"Kaya your a vizard, i mean i know that Ichigo has some hollow powers, but he isnt a full fledge soul reaper. What if you decide to leave the human world and go back to the soul society." I couldnt help but laugh at her, she looked at me and glared.

"Rukia my home is here, with Ichigo, Kisuke, Yourichi, the other vizards. Im not leaving, and i probably wont ever change my mind. Dont worry about Ichigo, he doesnt care for me more than a friend, we are just friends." I stopped laughing when i noticed the look on her face.

"You both are blind you know that" I gave her a weird look when she said that, She stood up and looked down at me. "You guys cant see what is right in front of you." She jumped down after that and walked inside. 'What the hell was that about, and what did she mean by we are both blind and cant see what is right in front of us' i thought as i looked back down. I noticed that Renji and Ichigo were staring at me.

"Got a problem" I snapped.

"Nope, none" Renji laughed, Ichigo looked at him and laughed as well.

"What is going on with everyone" I said as i jumped down.

Shuheis P.O.V

I was sitting at the table with Ikkaku and Yumichika when Kaya walked in. "Hey guys" she said sitting down next to me.

"Hey Kaya" Yumichika greeted her. "something wrong" He asked.

"Huh.. no. i just thought i would see what you guys were up to. since everyone else is acting strange" I looked over at her.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"Well first Ichigo is being weird since i told him, and Rukia had me talk to her, said that im blind and cant see whats in front of me, And everytime i look at Renji he just laughs at me" we all looked at her and laughed. "What the hell is funny" she asked glaring at us.

"Nothing Kaya, its just that no one is really normal around here" I said still laughing, which was true no one was.

"Pshh" She said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well we hate to be rude, but we have to go do some training" Yumichika said standing up.

"Can i join" Kaya asked, we all looked at her.

"Well of course, if you can handle it" Ikkaku said smirking at her.

"Umm no offense Ikkaku but its the other way around. I can handle it, but can you." She said smirking right back at him.

"Your on" Ikkaku said as we all walked down to Kisukes triaining grounds.

"So who do you want to fight first Kaya" Yumichika asked her when we got into the training room.

"How about Shuhei, Yourichi says your good with hand to hand" Kaya said smiling at me.

"I dont want to hurt you" I said smiling back.

"Dont worry about me getting hurt, worry about yourself" She said as she walked over into the opening waiting for me to join her.

"This should be good to watch" Yumichika said as i walked over to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Shuheis P.O.V

'Damn she's good, and fast' i thought as i blocked another attack from Kaya. "Come on Shuhei i know that you can do much more than block me" Kaya said as she got ready for another attack.

"I can" I said as i flashstepped towards her, when i attacked she caught my wrist and threw me. "Oof" I said as i landed on a rock that was nearby.

"You okay Shuhei" I looked up and saw Kaya staring down at me worried.

"Yeah im fine" i said as i began to stand up, but when i did finally stand up i started to fall again.

"Take it easy" Kaya said as she caught me, "Come on ill have Tessi take a look at you" She said as she held me up.

"Thanks" i said as we began walking towards the shop.

"I cant believe that you would get beat by a girl" Kaya and I both looked up and saw Ikkaku.

"Shut up Ikkaku" Kaya said, "How about i kick your ass next" I looked over at her surprised. 'She's defending me' i thought as i smiled at her. She looked over and smiled back.

"Hey Tessi" Kaya called as we reached the shop, "I think i overdid it a bit" She said as she helped me sit down. "Do you mind taking a look at him for me"

"Of coure not Kaya" Tessi said as he walked over.

"okay well ill see you guys later. And take it easy Shuhei" She said as she walked away.

"You know if you keep staring at her like that someone is bound to get mad" I looked over at Tessi who was staring at me.

"Sorry i didnt realize i was staring. But who will get mad" I question him. But he never answered, he just healed me up and set me on my way.

Ichigos P.O.V

I was sitting in my room with Rukia just talking about the strange hollows going around. Out of nowhere i felt strong but different spiritual pressure. "Ichigo" Rukia said as she looked up at me.

"Yeah" I got up and changed into my soul reaper form. I quickly flashstepped to where i was sensing the spiritual pressure, after all i can sense chad, orihime and Tatsuki there. When i got there i saw two guys, all white with hollow mask. "Damnit" i ran towards Orihime before the big guy could strike her again. When i blocked his attack he seemed surprised.

"Hey Ulquirrora is this one trash too" The big guy said looking at the other one.

"Yammy, you idiot, this boy is the one that we came for. So no he isnt trash" Ulquirrora said.

"Humpft" Yammy said as he redirected his attention towards me. I quickly cut off his arm, but when i went for another attack the hollow inside of me interfered. "Damnit, not now" I said as i held my face, but before i could recover Yammy attacked, kicking and punching. I was waiting for another attack from the big guy, but it never happened.

"You shouldnt be picking on someone who cant fight back" I quickly looked up.

"KAYA YOU IDOIT RUN" i yelled, 'why the hell is she here' i thought.

"Ichigo dont be so rude, i came to help and your going to yell instead of saying thanks" She said grinning at me. Next thing i knew Yammy was on the ground with a big gash in his stomach. Kaya then lungged forwards towards Ulquirrora, 'shes fast' i thought as i watched.

"Looks like we have no use for you" Ulquirrora said as he opened a black portal, "Come Yammy"

"Hold on a second no one said we were done here" Kaya said frustrated.

"Azien might have some use for you though" Ulquirrora said as the portal closed.

"Azien?" Kaya questioned.

Kayas P.O.V

'Was that man talking about the guy who betrayed Shinji and them' i thought. I turned around and saw that Ichigo was in bad shape. "You look like hell" I said as i walked over towards him,

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING KAYA" Ichigo yelled.

"What do you mean what was i thinking, i was thinking about protecting my friends" I said, i was getting ready to snap, i dont want to deal with Ichigo yelling at me.

"You could of got yourself killed Kaya" Ichigo said lowering his voice.

"I know that" I said as i helped him up, "But your forgetting Ichigo that i dont run from fights, expesically one thats involves my friends well being."

"Kaya"

"ICHIGO ENOUGH" i snapped, when i did Ichigo flinched and looked at me shocked. "Dont you get it Ichigo im strong enough to handle things on my own. And what dont you get that my life means nothing if it means saving my friends. Damnit Ichigo dont stand there and lecture me, i knew the ricks of coming here, but i didnt care, i was going to take that chance because i am not seeing more people die when i know that i could do something" Ichigo didnt say anything for a long time, we just walked back to Kisukes in silence.

Ichigos P.O.V

'Kaya, why do you have to be like that. You dont get it that if you die im nothing' i thought as Kaya set me down so that Tessi could heal me.

Aziens P.O.V

"Welcome back, Ulqirrora and Yammy." I said as they came into the room. "Tell us what happened in the world of the living"

"Yes Sir" Ulquirrora said, he took out his eye and crushed it, letting us all see what happened.

"I see" I said.

"YOUR SOFT" everyone looked at the blue hair arrancar that spoke up. "Your orders were to go to the world of the living and kill any one that was a threat, and here you are letting them go. And look at the both of you, you both almost got beat by a mere girl."

"Grimmjow that is enough. Azien gave us orders to kill anyone that was a threat that was right, but Ichigo doesnt count as a threat in his current state. Its his growing rate that is a problem" Ulquirrora said.

"So what your keeping him alive because you think he could become useful. And what about the woman that almost killed you two, huh. What if the boy turns on us, instead of do what you want"

"If that is the case then i shall kill him, and as for the woman that is something quite different"

"Very well then i shall give you the task of watching Ichigo, Ulquirrora. And as for the woman i will figure that out." i said, dismissing my army.

Grimmjows P.O.V

'Idiots there all idiots' i thought as i walked into my room. "Tonight we will invade the world of the living, and do what ulquirrora couldnt'" i said as i sat down looking at my Fraccion.

Kayas P.O.V

I was sitting at the table when Shuhei walked in, "How are you feeling" i asked as he sat down.

"Better" He said. "Kaya can i ask you something."

"Anything" I said as i looked at him with curiousity.

"Umm.. well.. i was wondering if you want to go have dinner with me" Shuhei asked looking at me nervous.

"Of course" I said giving him a big smile.

"Really" He said smiing back, "Good, well its kind of a fansacy place. I thought i let you know."

"Okay, what time are you wanting to go" I asked.

"Is 7:30 okay with you" I looked up at Shuhei and nodded, It was only 4 now, so i had plenty of time to get ready. "Okay i will see you later than" Shuhei said as he got up.

"My my. i wonder how Ichigo would feel about that" I looked over and saw Kisuke.

"Why would he care, we are just friends Kisuke, nothing more. And im not going to stand around and wait when i know nothing will ever be more than friends with us" I said, Kisuke sat down next to me and smiled. "What are you smiling about" I said giving him a weird look.

"Oh nothing" Kisuke got up and left. 'What they hell is up with everyone doing that' i thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Ichigos P.O.V

-Later that night-

I got up and went into the living room, since Tessi was done healing me and all. "Wheres Kaya" i asked Rukia when i sat down at the table.

"She's getting ready" I looked over at Rukia confused. "Shuhei asked her out on a date and she said yes. So she is getting ready"

"Oh" I said staring at my glass of water that Rukia got me, 'She likes him' i thought.

"So how do i look" Everyone looked up at Kaya, but no one spook.

"Amazing" Yumichiki said. I couldnt keep my eyes off, 'shes beautiful' i thought as i stared at her in awe. 'I just wish it was me instead of him.'

Kayas P.O.V

'Finally ready' i thought as i walked out into the living room.

(This is what she is wearing)

"So how do i look" I asked, everyone looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Amazing" Yumichika said, i laughed and did a twirl, 'i feel amazing' i thought. When i stopped i noticed that Ichigo hasnt stopped staring.

"How are you feeling" I said sitting down next to Ichigo.

"Fine" he said kind of coldly.

"Is something wrong Ichigo" I looked at him and asked, he wouldnt look at me, but i could tell that he wasnt happy about something.

"Just have fun on your date" He said standing up and walking outside.

"What's his problem" I said leaning my head on my hand.

"He's just upset that someone as beautiful as you isnt his date, that your Shuheis" Yumichika said.

"Whatever" i stood up and walked outside. 'If Ichigo wants to be an ass then i guess its not my problem' i thought.

"You look stunning" I looked over and saw Shuhei in a tux,

"And you look handsome" I said smiling while looking him over.

"So are you sure your my date" Shuhei asked teasingly.

"Well of course" i said. After that we walked to the restraunt that he choose, and he was right it was fanscy.

Ichigos P.O.V

"Are you okay" Rukia asked as she sat down next me to me on the roof.

"Not exactly, but there is nothing that i can do, so why bother" i was really upset that Kaya would go on a date with Shuhei, i mean she can do better than that.

"Why dont you just tell her Ichigo" I looked over at Rukia confused. "We can all see that you love her" I couldnt help but laugh.

"I dont love Kaya Rukia, she is just a friend, im just worried about her, she deserves better than what he can give her" I said still laughing.

"Wow i knew you were hardheaded and slow when it came to things but i didnt think that you would be completely blind to this " I stopped laughing and glared at Rukia. "Ichigo we all see the way you look at her, we all can tell that you do love her. Your just to hardheaded to see that." Before i could say anything we felt spiritual pressure that felt like early todays.

"Damnit there back" i said changing forms again. When i stopped where i felt the spirtual pressure i noticed that we were at Chads.

"Ichigo ill deal with this one" Rukia said unsheaving her zanpakuto. I stepped aside letting her handle it. I was glad that Rukia got her powers back, and when she defeated the arrancar another one came. But this one was stronger.

"What do we have here, someone defeated D-Roy" Both Rukia and I looked at the blue haired man, but he felt alot stronger than the last one.

"Rukia" I was going to tell her that i would handle this but before i could the man already attacked Rukia. He looked at me like i was his prey.

"Realease your bankia" He said, i did, not because he told me to, but because i felt like if i didnt give this fight everything i had i could lose.

Kayas P.O.V

Shuhei and I were sitting at the restraunt talking waiting for our food, until i felt something. "Damnit" I said standing up.

"Kaya you can let them handle it" Shuhei said standing next to me.

"I know i cant but then again i need to go, something doesnt feel right. Im sorry Shuhei ill make it up to you" I said as i ran out of the restraunt. I was running towards Ichigo, even though he was being a dick earlier i felt like he was in trouble. When i got there i noticed a guy with blue hair,'hes hot' i thought. "Damnit Kaya stop thinking that the guy who is beatin up Ichigo is hot" i said slapping myself.

"ICHIGO" i said running when i noticed that the guy was getting closer and closer to him. I lungged forward and kicked the man, and he flew back.

"What the hell" He said rubbing where i kicked him, he looked up and me and smirked. "Your gonna pay for that" he said standing up and comnig towards me.

"Kaya"

"Not now Ichigo" i said as i changed. When i changed i notice someone grab me, "Shit" i said as i got slammed into the building.

"Dont think that your going to get away with that woman" He said, i looked up at him.

"This woman has a name asshole" I said as i kicked him in the gut. "The names Kaya Akemi got that" i said as the man fell.

Grimmjows P.O.V

When the woman changed into her soul reaper form, i grabbed her and slammed her into the building.

"Dont think that your going to get away with that woman" I said as i held on to her throat. She looked up at me and smirked.

"This woman has a name asshole" she said as she kicked me. "The names Kaya Akemi got that" She said as i fell backward. 'Fiesty' i thought as i recovered, When i got up i looked her over, 'and hot' i thought as i grinned.

"Dont look at me like im your prey" she said putting a hand on her hip.

"But see thats the thing," I said as i flashstepped in front of her "You are my prey" i finished.

"Dont think so" she punched me, or tried to, i grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards me.

"Like i said you are my prey" I said into her ear and i kept a hold of her.

"Contorl all the elements at my will, Element Dragon" She said, i stepped backwards. " I am not anyones prey okay" She said as she lungged a fireball at me. 'Not only is she fiesty, but strong' i thought. I was about to realease my zanpakuto until.

"Thats enought Grimmjow" I looked over at Tousen. "You have disobeyed Azien and lost all of your fraccion. Now come we are leaving. " Tousen said as he opened the portal.

"Where the hell do you think your going" We looked down at the orange head kid. "We arint done here"

"Shut up" I yelled,"You would of been dead if it werent for your little gf over there saving you." I said stepping into the portal. " The names Grimmjow Jaggerjack, remember it. Because i will be back" I told them, but i was mostly telling the woman. 'Shes different' i thought as i walked back to Hueco Mundo.


	11. Chapter 11

Kayas P.O.V

I ran over to Icigho when Tousen and Grimmjow left, "Ichigo" I said with worry.

"Im fine Kaya" He said trying to stand up.

"No your not Idiot" I said as i helped him stand, i didnt want him to fall. "Come on ill take you to Tessi or Orihime" I said as we began walking to Kisukes shop. Once we got there i quickly got Tessi, while Ichigo layed down in my room. After Tessi was done treating him he came out and told me that Ichigo wanted to talk to me.

"Hey" i said as i sat down next to him.

"What were you thinking" He said as he looked at me with worry.

"Dont start this again Ichigo"

"I wasnt, but you lefted your date with Shuhei when you werent needed" Ichigo said kind of harshly.

"If i hadn't of come Ichigo you would of been seriously hurt, or worse"

"I can handle myself, so i dont need you to keep coming and trying to save me when i dont need it." I tightned my hands into fists, i was getting mad. "And another thing" Ichigo said looking at me, " stop acting like you care when you dont. Go be happy with your new boyfriend after all the human world isnt really your home, you would probably be happier in the soul society with Shuhei and the rest of the soul reapers." I tried to calm down, because if i didnt i knew i would do something i might regret later.

"Fine, since you dont need me i guess ill go" I stood up and slammed my door on the way out.

"Kaya you okay" i looked over and saw Yourichi.

"Why do you care, after all im not needed and apperently this place isnt my home" I snapped, Yourichi took a step back, when she tried to say something i just walked out. I didnt know where i was going, all i knew was that i needed to get away. "I cant believe Ichigo feels that way." I said as i sat down.

Ichigos P.O.V

-KnockKnock- "Ichigo can we talk" someone said on the other side of the door, i really didnt want to see anyone. So i didnt say anything, but when i didnt the door opened anyways revealing Yourichi. She walked over and sat next to me. "Why did you tell Kaya those things Ichigo" Yourichi said breaking the silence.

"I dont know what your talking about" I said as i looked at her.

"Really because when Kaya came out she was crying and when i asked her what was wrong she said ""why do you care, after all im not needed and apperently this place isnt my home"" and she left. So i ask you again Ichigo why would you say such things to her"

-Silence-

"Ichigo"

-Silence

"DAMNIT ICHIGO" Yourichi stood up and yelled. " I dont know why you would say those things to Kaya but she is needed here and this place is her home. I dont see why you cant just face the fact that you know this to, that you need her more than your letting yourself see. That if she left and went somewhere else it would be like the last time she left. Why do you have to go and be an Idiot"

"BECAUSE I DONT WANT TO SEE HER HURT" i snapped back "Tonight when Kaya came to save me she got hurt, Grimmjow was about to kill her. The way i see it Youirchi is i rather say things that arint true and hurt her, than to see her get hurt or worse. Dont you get it i know that i need Kaya, to tell you the truth if Kaya left i wouldnt be the same it would be just like last time. The feeling of being lost, the feeling of having my heart ripped out of me, the feeling of like im there but not really there. But i rather see her leave and be safe than to stay and get killed" I finished, Yourichi didnt say anything after that she just stared at me.

"Your an idiot you know that" I looked at her confused. "What you just said isnt going to get Kaya to leave Ichigo, the only thing it will accomplish though is her not ever talking to you again. Is her being hurt because you went and said things because you felt like if you did it would protect her and get her to leave. Damint Ichigo why cant you just tell her how you really feel instead of being an ass." Yourichi turned around and slammed the door behind her. 'I am an idiot' i thought.

Grimmjows P.O.V

After my meeting with Azien went i opened the portal and went back to the world of the living. Apperently Azien was interested in this Kaya girl and if i bring her back i wont be stripped of my rank, but i wasnt just bringing her back because of that, i was bringing her back so i could make her mine. I stepped into the world of the living, hid my spiritual pressure and searched for the woman. When i found her she was sitting at the park looking upset about something. "What your boyfriend break up with you" I said as i stepped out of the shadows.

"First off he isnt my boyfriend, nor will he ever be." She said as she glared at me.

"Hmmpft" I walked closer to her, i noticed that she wasnt getting ready for a fight, she just sat there and glared. "What not going to fight back" I smirked at her.

"Not really in the mood" She said still glaring. "Why are you here anyways"

"Well im here to bring you back, that way i wont get stripped of my rank for the stunt that i pulled. So you either come willingly or i will put you in the mood to fight" She stood up as she never took her eye off of me.

"I guess im going to go willingly, after all this place isnt really my home, im not needed."

"Wise choice" I said opening the portal.

"But Grimmjow just because i didnt fight doesnt mean that you can ever beat me in a fight, got that" she said stepping into the portal.

"We will see about that" I said following her.


	12. Chapter 12

Kayas P.O.V

When i reached Las Noches, Grimmjow took me to what looked like a throne room, thats when i noticed how many espades and fraccion that he had. "Welcome Kaya" I looked up and saw Azien sitting on a big white chair, 'something about this man makes everything in my body be on garud' i thought. "Grimmjow thank you for bringing Kaya here, you can keep your rank." I looked over to Grimmjow and he looked quit pleased, 'men and power' i thought.

"What exactly do you want from me Azien" I asked looking back up to him.

"Thats lord Azien to you" Tousen said stepping forward, i was already in a bad mood so i felt like being a bitch you can say.

"Lord? Ha dont make me laugh, and i can call him what i want got that. I aint one of his lap dogs tied down to a fucking leash like you." I snapped.

"Why you" Tousen was about to unsheath his zanpakuto but another soul reaper stopped him.

"Thats enough Kaname" Azien said looking at his subordinate.

"Sorry my lord" Tousen said taking his hand away from his zanpakuto.

"You seem to be in a bad mood Kaya" Azien said redirecting his attention to me. I didnt say anything just stared right back. "And to answer your question i want you for your power, that is all. You are a born vizard, you were born with hollow powers because both of your parents possesed them, which makes you even more intresting, and not only that i heard a rumor that you were able to fully access your hollow powers transforming into an arrancar." Azien finished, 'so he knows' i thought, 'but how'. "Now Grimmjow, Kaya will serve as your new fraccion understood"

"Yes my lord" Grimmjow said with a smirk. After the meeting Grimmjow showed me where his room was, apperently we were sharing one. When we got to the room i noticed that there was one bed.

"umm Grimmjow where do i sleep" I asked looking at him.

"On the couch" He said, "Or with me" He looked at me grinning.

"Ill take my chances with the couch" I said.

Alexs P.O.V

I was walking around trying to find my sister, Ichigo really hurt her. "Doesnt he see that she loves him" I said to myself. I stopped walking once i got to the swings that she seemed to always go to when she is upset. Thats when i noticed the same spiritual pressure that Ichigo and Kaya fought. "Shit" I said as i flashstepped to Kisukes. When i got there i bargged into the shop. "Alex is something wrong" I looked up and saw everyone staring at me. "Kaya.."

"What about Kaya" Ichigo asked.

"She's.. she's gone" I said as i caught my breath.

"What the hell do you mean she's gone" Ichigo said standing up quickly.

"Well i went to find her, so i went to the park that she always goes to when shes upset and i noticed the same spiritual pressure that you and her fought." No one said anything after that they just stared at me shocked.

"Damnit" Ichigo said he punched the wall. "This wouldnt of happened if i didnt say what i did" He said repunuching the wall.

"Ichigo" Rukia stood up and put a hand on Ichigo shoulder, but when she did Ichigo jerked away.

"Its my fault Rukia"

"I always knew this was going to happen. That Azien would try and take her" We all looked at the person who walked in, and it was none other than Shinji.

Grimmjows P.O.V

I was laying on the couch waiting for Kaya to get out of the shower. "Damnit woman hurry up would you" I called out. I was really impressed at the way she snapped at Tousen today.

"Quit rushing me Grimmjow or ill take longer to get ready" Kaya called back.

"If i have to come in there and finished getting you ready i will" I said. Which i probably wouldnt help her finish getting ready, i probably make things take longer. Next thing i knew a shoe hit the side of my face. "WHAT THE HELL" i said standing up, i looked over and saw Kaya.

"Your a prevert you know that" She said walking back in the bathroom.

"How the hell am i a pervert" I said walking into the bathroom.

"Forget it" She was putting her hair up in a ponytail, but i grabbed her wrist. "Grimmjow what are you doing" She said looking at me.

"I like your hair down better" i said releasing her wrist. She just gave me a weird look and finished putting her hair up.

"Are we going or what" She said facing me.

"Dont get bossy with me woman" After i said that i was laying flat on the floor, with Kaya on top of me.

"My name isnt woman, its Kaya. So quit calling me woman"

"And if i dont" I said with a smirk.

"Then im just going to call you Kitten" She said smirking back.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME" i yelled, i hated being called Kitten.

"I called you Kitten, would you like me to spell it out for you so that your tiny sized brain can comprehend it" she said still smirking, 'thats it' i thought. I thrashed my body and she fell back, now i was the one on top of her.

"Dont ever call me Kitten, got that." I said as i held her down.

"Or what" She said with that smirk still on her face. I leaned forward so that we were inches apart.

"Ill make you regret it" I said, thats when it hit me, her secnt, she smelled so good, i actually felt like i was in a trance.

"Grimmjow, earth to grimmjow" I snapped out of it and looked at her. "Jezz will you stop looking at me like that, it kind of creeps me out" She said giving me a weird look.

"Sorry" I got up and help her up as well, "Come on everyones probably wondering where we are at" I said walking into the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Kayas P.O.V

'What the hell was that about' i thought as i followed Grimmjow into the dining room. When we walked in everyone was already, Grimmjow walked over to his seat. "Ah Kaya your seat is over here" Azien said, i looked and saw an empty seat on one side of him. I walked over and took my seat. "Now that everyone is here why dont we introduce ourselves to your new friend" Azien said.

"My name is Gin Ichimaru, pleased to meet you" I looked next to me and saw a guy that for some reason reminded me of a fox. "You already know Tousen"

"My name is Coyote Starrk, epsada number 1" I looked next to Tousen to see a man that was really handsome, i smiled at him and he smiled back.

"My name is Barragan Louissenbarin, espada number 2" an old guy introuduced.

"My name is Tier Harribel, espada number 3" A woman, well the only woman said. 'We should become friends' i thought. "You already know Ulquirrora, he is the 4th espada" Azien said.

"My name is Nnoitora Gliga, espada number 5" A man that reminded me of a big spoon said, i couldnt help but laugh. "Whats so funny" He asked.

"Sorry you just remind me of a giant talking spoon." I said trying to hold in my laughter.

"What the hell did you just call me" Nnoitora said standing up, "You should realize who your talking to girl." He said glaring at me.

"Oh i know who im talking to, but the question is do i care" I said glaring right back.

"Wh-"

"NNOITORA ENOUGH" Azien said, Nnoitora looked scared, he sat back down and kept glaring.

"My name is Zommari Rureuax, espada number 7"

"My names is Szayel Aporro Granz, espada number 8" A guy with pink hair said.

"My name is Aaroneiro Arrurueia espada number 9" A man with a very tall head said, i held in my laughter to him to. "And you already know Yammy espada number 10" Azien finished. After the introductions the food came, there was little conversation. After dinner Azien dismissed up, so everyone got up and began to leave, i walked over to Tier.

"Hi Tier, or should i call you Harribel" I asked smiling at her.

"You can call me Tier" She said.

"Okay, Tier i think we are going to become good friends, i mean your the only girl in the espada rank and i find that incredible." I said contiuning to smile at her,

"I think we will as well Kaya, and maybe one day this week Grimmjow will allow you to hang out with me and my fraccion. They would like you" Tier chuckled.

"Okay, i look forward to, bye" I said waving goodbye, i walked over to Grimmjow.

Ichigos P.O.V

"Im going after her" I said after Shinji finished.

"And how do you plan on rescuing her alone" Shinji said.

"He's not alone," Chad stood up and said, as did Uruyu and Orihime.

"Listen Ichigo its dangerous there, and we already are taking care of it" Shinji said.

"How" I asked stepping closer.

"Your not the only one who cares for Kaya Ichigo" Shinji said not backing down.

"Yeah she has a lot of people that care about her, so what that doesnt mean we have to fight about now" Uruyu said stepping inbetween us.

"Well some of us care for her as more than a friend Quincy" Shinji said stepping closer to him.

"Oh what you love her to" I said stepping around Uruyu.

"No not me, Kaya is my really close friend, her and Alex are like family to all of us." Shinji said.

"Im going with whoever you send" Alex said.

"I know you are, i already planned for you to come thats why i came here in the first place. We leave in a week, and i say a week because it takes awhile to prepare." Shinji said, Alex nodded and went to his room. Minutes later he came back with a packed bag.

"Im staying with you" Alex said.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN HERE" I said stepping closer to Shinji getting right in his face. "IM GOING WEATHER YOU WANT ME TO OR NOT AND IF I HAVE TO FIND MY OWN WAY THERE I WILL. BUT IM GOING TO SAVE HER, It's my fault she lefted in the first place and i cant, and wont lose her. "I said calming myself down.

"Very well but if any of you die thats not on me and Ichigo i will use the techinque that Kaya created for new vizards that way your hollow side wont interfre"

"Understood" I told Alex that i would meet him after school tomorrow with my things, i was going to stay with them as well. 'Kaya im sorry it took so long for me to realize what i didnt see before' i thought, 'please wait for me'


	14. Chapter 14

Kayas P.O.V

I was laying on the couch in Grimmjows room, he had to see Azien, so i was bored. 'Maybe ill go explore' i thought as i stood up and walked out of the door. As i was walking around i didnt see anyone, and i swear i was walking around in circles. "UGHH why is everything have to be white here, and why cant they give you directions and tell you where your at" I said as i contiuned to walk.

"Well well look who we have here" I turned around and saw Nnoitora.

"I dont have time for you" I said walking off, Nnoitora then was right in front of me.

"You'll make time" He said looking down at me grinning.

"Move or ill make you" i said coldly, grimmjow said if i didnt want people to think im weak or anything id have to be cold or something of that matter.

"Your a woman, your weaker than i am, so you think that you can actually stand a chance with me" Nnoitora said walking closer to me.

"Great so not only are you a giant talking spoon, but your a sexist ass to boot, just my luck" I said stepping back, he was getting a little to close for my liking.

"Watch who your talking to" Nnoitora snapped, he grabbed his sword and sung it, but i caught his sword before it ever hit me.

"Honestly you should be the one watching you your talking to" I said, i kicked him and he flew back making a big hole in the wall.

"Master Nnoitora" A man with blonde hair ran over to him.

"What do you think your doing Telsa, you honestly think that woman can hurt me." Nnoitora said standing back up, the blonde man bowed and appolizged. "Your going to pay for that" He grabbed his sword and charged. I flash stepped behind Nnoitora, like Yourichi my flash step was faster than any soul reapers, but even my flash step is faster than Yourichis considering what i am. I kicked Nnoitora again, and before he landed i reappeared behind him and kicked him back in the hole that he created the first time. I stood there waiting to see what Nnoitora would do next, but as he stood he starting caughing up blood.

"Give it up Nnoitora, honestly your not going to win" I said glaring at him.

"Woman shouldnt be stronger then men, men are the ones with all the power. SO DONT YOU STAND THERE AND CALL ME WEAK" Nnoitora said/yelled. I just rolled my eyes and laughed. "What the hell is so funny" He said re-grabbing his sword.

"You think woman are weak, well guess what not all of us are. Some of us are more stronger than men because we can overcome things that men cant." Before i could say anything else Nnoitora charged at me again, i got ready but someone caught Nnoitoras hand.

"All this noise woke me up, so i came to see what the problem was and i found out that its just you Nnoitora. Azien said this woman was off limits that if anyone tired to harm her they would be greatly punished or were you not there at the meeting this morning." I noticed that it was Starrk that 1st espada that had caught Nnoitoras arm.

"What do you think your doing interfering like that Starrk" Nnoitora yanked his arm away. "Someone needs to teach this woman a lesson" He pointed towards me, Starrk just looked at me then back at him.

"I cant let you touch her Nnoitora. If you conitune to try and fight her i will step in" Starrk said rather coldly. Nnoitora didnt say anything, him and Starrk just stood there waiting for the other one to make a move.

"Lets go Telsa." Nnoitora finally said as he walked off, he looked back and me and grinned, which met that i wouldnt be seeing the last of him.

"Thanks, but i can handle myself." I said walking up to Starrk once Nnoitora was gone.

"I know you could of" Starrk said looking at me smiling, i smilied back.

"Well thanks again Starrk" I said turning around and walking the other direction, i could tell the whole time i walked that Starrk was staring.

Ichigos P.O.V

"Damnit where is he" I said as i walked back and forth, i was waiting for Alex, he was suppose to show me where the vizards lived and all. "I swear if he already left im going to find him and beat the crap out of him"

"Jezz your just as impaitent as Kaya sometimes" I stopped walking and faced Alex.

"Where the hell were you" I asked him.

"Sorry i had to make a phone call thats all" Alex said as he walked, "Are you coming of not" He called back, i grabbed my things and caught up to him. As we were walking we really didnt say anything.

"So whos the one that likes Kaya" I said breaking the silence.

"Oh that, its Kensei. But i wouldnt worry about it to much, Kaya turned him down" Alex said. Nothing more was really said as we walked.

-FF to the warehouse-

We stopped in front of an old warehouse, i looked at Alex and gave him a really confused looked, He just shrugged his shoulders and walked through the barrier that was there i followed after him. "We're here" Alex called out once we got inside. I looked around and didnt see anyone.

"Are you sure about this place" I said looking at him.

"Their probably in the training room, come on" Alex said as he set his bags down and walked away, i set mine down and followed. Once we got to the training grounds i noticed that it was similar to Kisukes, i looked around and noticed Shinji and some other people sitting.

"Hey guys" Alex said walking up to them, they all looked back as said hello until they noticed me.

"So thats the boy huh" A man with weird hair and glasses said.

"Yup this is Ichigo" Shinji said walking up towards me "Dont be shy now" He put his arm around him and walked towards the group.

"I can walk myself you know" I said shaking off this arm.

"Alright everyone lets introduce ourselves shall we." Shinji said.

"Im lisa" A woman with long dark hair in a braid said, "Im mashiro" a girl with pink hair said. "Im love" The man with the weird hair and glasses said. "The names Rose" A long blonde man said. "Im Heori" A really short girl said. "Im Hacchi" A big man said, "And im Kensei" I looked over to see a guy with silver hair and peircings, 'so hes the one' i thought as i stared at him.

"Got a staring problem" Kensei said glaring at me.

"No i dont" I said looking away.

"Alright so heres the thing we have 6 more days until we can open the portal in those 6 days Alex will be your teacher, he and Kaya are the only ones that know how to teach this. You will listen and follow everything Alex has to say and all of us will help out the best we can. Understand" Shinji said facing me.

"Yeah, so who all is going anyways." I asked.

"Well simple, Kensei, Lisa, Love, Alex and you" Shinji said. "Everyone wanted to go but we had to pick out the best people with the best skills. 'Great so i got stuck with lover boy' i thought. "Do you understand everything Ichigo, that it wont be easy" I looked at Shinji and smiled.

"I know but its Kaya"

"Alright first thing i want to do ichigo is bring out your hollow, all of it" Alex said stepping forward. "Now heres the thing, while im fighting your hollow on the outside, you will be fighting your hollow on the inside, but the catch is Ichigo you have to defeat your hollow when your on the verge of death, if you defeat it to soon or to late it wont work understand"

"Why am i defeating him on the verge of death Shinji and them didnt have to do that" I looked at him.

"Because Shinji and them had the Hokuoku to help them, and plus by doing this you can fully master your hollow powers, like Kaya and I. We start after dinner tonight, and we wont stop until we leave. Because i wont be through wit you even after you defeat him" Alex said seriously, i knew he wasnt kidding and i knew he wasnt going to be easy on me.

"I understand" I said.


	15. Chapter 15

Alexs P.O.V

"Do you think Ichigo can actually do what you and Kaya did" I looked up and saw Kensei, he sat down next to me.

"I dont know, i hope he can, because if not we're going to have to kill him. And Kaya isn't going to forgive us if that happens." I said i contiuned to look at Ichigo. He has already started his first task, i made Hachi put up 5 force fields around him. Its only been 6 hours, but i'm still worried.

"Your right she won't, honestly i dont see why she cares for the boy in the first place" I looked over at Kensei and smirked. "WHAT" He snapped.

"Awhhhh, Kensei's jealous" I teased, when i saw the look on his face after saying that i couldn't help but laugh. "You have nothing to be worried about, Ichigo can't even man up and tell her how he feels. So Kaya will eventually see that Ichigo doesn't care for her in the way that she cares for him and give up. Then maybe she'll give you a chance" I said trying to calm my laughter.

"Yeah i still wish that day would come sooner. But even if it doesn't im not the one to give up"

"You both are IDIOTS" someones said hitting both Kensei and I on the heads.

"WHAT THE HELL HIYORI" Kensei yelled.

"Both of you don't play Kayas feelings like their some prize to be won. She's my best friend and like a sister to me and i wont have it" Hiyori said, she walked off after that.

"I agree with Hiyori on this one" Love said rising from his seat. "If either of you cared about Kaya you would let her be happy and the way that she wants" After that he walked off as well.

"Jezz what's everyones problem" Kensei said sitting back down.

"Obivously us" I said, i turned my attention back onto Ichigo, "He's getting close" I said, Kensei turned his attention to Ichgio as well.

"Yeah we should all start getting ready" Kensei stood up and walked off to tell the others. 'Ichigo you better not be defeated by your hollow, you better make it through this. For everyones sakes, but mostly for Kaya' i thought.

Grimmjows P.O.V

"I'm going to kill Nnoitora" I said as i walked down the hall to find him. Starrk just told me that Nnoitora attacked Kaya, even though she can handle herself it still pissed me off. "NNOITORA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU" i yelled down the hall.

"Grimmjow why are you yelling" I turned around to see Kaya. I quickly went up to her looking her over. "I'm not hurt if that's what your thinking" She laughed.

"I can't believe he would even touch you" I said turning back around walking off. Kaya quickly followed after me.

"Grimmjow i already took care of Nnoitora and so did Starrk so why are you looking for him" I stopped and looked at her.

"Because im going to give him a piece of my mind" I started walking again "And i should of been the one to save you not starrk" I mumbled, hoping that she didnt catch it.

Kayas P.O.V

"And i should of been the one to save you not Starrk" Grimmjow mumbled, i dont think he met for me to hear but it did, i smiled. "Awh the kitty cares for someone" I laughed, i quickly followed after him.

"Grimmjowwwww" I said jumping on his back, i felt him stiffen which made me laugh again. "Im bored"

"What do you want me to do about that" Grimmjow said looking back at me.

"Entertain me" I said smiling, i saw Grimmjow smirked and intenstly regretted what i had said. Because as soon as i said that Grimmjow pulled me around to where I was facing him and slammed me against the wall.

"Entertain you huh, i can think of many ways to do that" Grimmjow said leaning closer to my face until we were inches apart.

"I didnt mean that pervert" I said pushing him away, which caused him to laugh. "Jezz im not a slut that sleeps with any and every guy i met." I said arms crossed.

"Oh i get it your a virgin" Grimmjow said looking at me.

"Umm.. not really" I said completely embarressed. I looked at Grimmjow and noticed he had the most pissed off but hurt face that i have ever seen. "Oh come on Grimmjow its not like you are either, and plus who i sleep with doesn't seem to involve you" I said.

"Oh so you do sleep around"

"No i only slept with one person" I rolled my eyes and laughed, Grimmjow was actually jealous of the person that i slept with.

"Well I dont care because no one is going to have you again" Grimmjow walked closer, and i walked backwards stepping until my back was against the wall. "Your mine" He said smirking at me.

"In your dreams" I rolled my eyes again, then i felt something on my lips, i saw that it was Grimmjow kissing me. I was shocked, but kissed back, because if i didnt i dont think he would of stopped till i did.

"Even dreams come true Kaya" Grimmjow said as he pulled away.

Grimmjows P.O.V

Her intoixicating sent, her unressitable sweet taste, just everything about this woman set off the panther in me, telling me to claim her as mine. "Even dreams come true Kaya" I said as i pulled away, i really did want to pull away but i had to. I smirked at her and walked away. 'Whoever she slept with better not think of coming near me' i thought.

Kayas P.O.V

I watched as Grimmjow walked away. Dont get me wrong the kiss was really nice, sweet but rough at the same time. But honestly the whole time he kissed me i thought of Ichigo, "I wish i told you how i felt before i left. I wish you felt the same Ichigo" I said as i followed after Grimmjow.


	16. Chapter 16

Ichigos P.O.V

"You honestly think that you can beat me when you almost dead" The hollow side said laughing at me. I knew i was almost there, but i was starting to doubt. "Your never going to beable to save her if you keep doubting yourself" I looked up at him shocked. "Oh yes i know why your here, and to think that your weaker then i thought" He laughed again.

"Im not weak i will save her" I said.

"Please you cant even tell her how you feel about her. You can even look her in her eyes and tell her you love her" He said still laughing.

"DAMNIT DONT UNDERESTIMATE ME. I will tell her how i feel, i will tell her that i love her and i will spend the rest of my life with her." I attacked him and this time i lefted a big gash in his stomanch. "I know i should of told her sooner, but i was afraid, i doubted myself" I said attacking again, and again i hit him. "I was a coward, and i let her slip right through my fingers once, but i cant and i wont let that happen again" I attacked, but this time he blocked. " I will go and save her that way i can bring her home, and back to me. I will not let her slip through my fingers again, i can't lose her. So im going to defeat you and when i do i will gain your power and gain the control. I may doubt my abilities, but this involves Kaya and i will not fail" I swung again, i didnt give him time to block, let alone think. I killed him.

"Well well looks like you won" He said as he slowly dissapeared. "You better tell her because im not going to contiune to watch you be weak and run away every moment you get when you can tell her. Your not the only one who cares for her King." And with that he was gone, and i blacked out.

"Ichiggooooo" I felt someone shaking me. "Damnit Ichigo you better live, if not Kaya wont ever forgive you" again shaking me, Kaya, no i cant die not without telling her. My eyes fluttered open. "Alex" I said when i saw who was shaking me.

"Thank god" Alex said smiling, i noticed that everyone was standing around looking down at me. "You did Ichigo you gained his powers, now its time to train and control that power. We only have 4 days left." I quickly sat up.

"Wait i've been fighting him for almost 2 days now" I said looking at Alex, he nodded his head.

"We will begin training in 2 hours, that way you can eat and regain some strenght" Alex stood up and helped me up.

"Can i ask you something Alex" I said as me and him walked to the kitchen.

"Sure anything" He said.

"Can hollows have feelings." He stopped and looked at me. "When i was fighting my hollow he said that im not the only one that cares for Kaya, but he dissapeared before i could ask him what he met"

"Interesting. And to answer your question i never knew anyones hollow to feel anything but the need for power" Alex turned and walked again.

"So your saying mine is the only one that feels the same way that i do" I asked as i followed him.

"Well yeah, but Ichigo what i think that means is that your love for my sister is so strong that your hollow can feel it, that the love is running threw your entire body, not just your heart but your soul. After all that is where the hollow inside you lives. But the question is Ichigo if your love for my sister is that strong why havent you told her" Alex stopped again and looked at me.

"I was afraid, afraid she wouldnt love me back and i doubted myself when it came to trying to tell her" I said looking away.

"Well Ichigo you better tell her before she thinks that you dont feel the same way she does and moves on." I quickly looked at Alex "Honestly Ichigo your an even bigger idiot if you havent realized that Kaya loves you as well." And with that he walked off, i could feel my heat beat quicken, 'She loves me' i thought as i followed Alex.

Kayas P.O.V

'Ichigo i miss you, i wish i could find some way to come back to the world of the living' i thought as i stared at the ceiling. I was on Tiers couch waiting for her and her fraccion to come back, i really needed a girl to talk to. As i closed my eyes i heard the door open, i heared laughing and talking.

"Who the hell are you" I looked up and saw a dark woman with long brown hair, along with 2 others.

"Im Kaya" I said sitting up.

"Kaya what are you doing here" Tier said walking up to me.

"I need a girl to talk to about somethings, do you mind" I said looking up and her, she nodded and motioned me to follow her to her room. Once there we both sat down on the bed, and i told her everything, grimmjow kissing me but me loving someone else basically once i finished she didnt say anything.

"Kaya if you loved this guy why havent you told him" I looked at Tier, i felt like crying.

"Because what if he doesnt love me back" I said,

"Who couldnt love you" She said pulling me into a hug "Your a wonderful person, strong and beautiful. So i dont see why he wouldnt feel the same. And as for Grimmjow" She pulled away and looked at me "Dont go for him, he will only hurt you in the end, he's that kind of guy and i wont stand for that"

"Thanks Tier i knew i could come to you" I said smiling at her, i knew that underneath her mask she was smiling as well.

"Come on i want to introduce you to my fraccion, and maybe we can have a girls night" Tier said, i nodded at her and followed her out. 'I will find a way to tell you Ichigo' i thought as i went to meet Tiers fraccion.


	17. Chapter 17

Kayas P.O.V

I was having a good time with Tier, Sung-sun, Mila Rose, and Emilou, we were all just sitting around talking and laughing. It was even funnier when Mila Rose and Emilou fought over who was hotter, Telsa or Yylfordt, personally i dont find either of them attractive.

"So who do you think is hotter Kaya" The both looked at me

"I dont think either of them are attractive, but thier also not my type" I said picking up my cup of tea.

"WHATTTT!"They both yelled, 'here we go' i thought, again the two of them gave me a lecture on not finding them attractive, the first lecture they gave me was on grimmjow.

-Sigh-

"Honestly you two leave Kaya alone, is she doesnt find them attractive then that doesnt call for giving her a lecture. Plus she's trying to choose between two guys anyways" Sung-sun said. I looked at her with a thankful face, she nodded her head. Mila Rose and Emilou both stopped lecturing me and went back with arguing on the topic.

"Kaya are you alright" I looked over at Tier.

"Yeah, i just wish i would of told Ichigo how i felt before i left. "I sadly said.

"I can help if you like" I looked at her shocked. "You know that all of the arrancars have the ability to open portals that go to the human world." She explain, i shook my head.

"No Tier i cant allow you to do that, i know that Azien would find you and punish you. But thank you for your offer" I said, Tier gave me a sad look but nodded her head. I knew that she really wanted to help but i couldnt risk her getting in trouble because of me. "Well i have to go before Grimmjow throws a hissy fit of me being gone so long, i'll see you guys around" And with that i left, honestly i didnt want to go back to Grimmjow i wanted to stay.

Grimmjows P.O.V

"Damnit where is she, she's been gone all day" I said as i paced back and forth. I turned around when i heard the door open and close. "Where have you been" I said as i approached Kaya.

"I was hanging out with Tier and her fraccion, i was bored" She said laying on the couch.

"You could of at least told me" I said picking her legs up and setting them on my lap as i sat down.

"Well you werent here and i couldnt find a pen and paper to write you a note, sorry" She snapped.

"What the hell is your problem" I snapped back, i looked at her and noticed something was completely off.

"Grimmjow we need to talk about earlier" She said sitting up.

"What about it" She looked at me.

"Im sorry Grimmjow but i cant be with you, i kind of... well... i love someone else" she said. It hit me like a ton of bricks, i felt my heart fall to my stomach, 'she loves someone else' i thought. I felt like i was going to break, but i turned my saddness into anger, 'I wont let anyone have her' i thought.

"Fine then i'll fight this person that you love and the survirer gets you" I stood up saying.

"Now hold on just one minute Grimmjow, im not some prize" She said standing up as well, i looked at her smirking.

"I know, but i cant let anyone have you. Your mine and mine only" I walked away before she could say anything more, 'i bet its that Ichigo kid' i thought as i walked out of my room.

Ichigos P.O.V

"Get up Ichigo, we're not through" Alex said looking down at me. Everything in my body hurt, Alex was giving me some intense training on controlling and bringing out my hollow, at first i couldnt bring out my hollow so that made Alex train me harder. But now that i can he's lightened up, a little.

"I dont know how much longer i can do this, i havent even gotten a break" I said sitting up.

"Damnit Ichigo i know that, but we only have less than 2 days until we leave. And i only have less than a day left to trian you" Alex said, "If you want to go and save her then quit complaining" I stood up, i knew he was right. I have to save her, i have to tell her how i feel, i need to tell her.

"Alright i'll stop" And with that Alex attacked.


	18. Chapter 18

Ichigos P.O.V

"I think your ready" Alex said as we both layed breathless on the ground, i laughed in respone.

"Well well it looks like you have 1 day to rest before we take off" I looked over at Shinji, '1 more day, 1 more day Kaya and i will save you' i thought smiling at the thought of seeing her again. My heart beat quickened, and i grew very anxious, i was finally going to tell her what she means to me.

"Well then i guess im going to sleep first, then eat." I said standing up, Alex nodded his head in agreement. I walked to the room that i was sharing with Alex and collasped on my bed, i instently fell asleep when i hit my pillow, exhausten taking over.

Kayas P.O.V

"I cant believe Grimmjow" I said as i walked over to the bed, I jumped on and it and layed down, 'Grimmjow can have the couch for tonight' i thought. This bed was comfortable, i didnt want to get up. As i slipped into sleep i thought about Ichigo, 'I cant believe you said those hurtful things Ichigo' i thought, turning over on the bed.

Grimmjows P.O.V

I stopped once i reached Tiers room, i knocked on the door until someone answered.

"Jesus Grimmjow do you know what time it is" Mila Rose said answering the door.

"Yeah i do, but i would like to speak with Tier about something" I said walking past her and into the room.

"What do you want with me Grimmjow" Tier said stepping out of her room.

"I need to talk to you about Kaya" I said, she just glared at me for what seemed like forever. "Are you just going to fucking stare or are you going to talk to me" I snapped.

"Very well Grimmjow come in" Tier said walking back into her room, motioning me to follow her, which i did. I closed the door behind me and sat across from her on a chair.

"Is it Ichigo that Kaya loves" I asked her wasting no time.

"Why do you care Grimmjow" She asked me as she glared.

"Because i do, i cant get the damn woman out of my head and the moment we met everything in me, even my panther told me to claim her as mine. I cant ignore that instint" I said, Tier said nothing, just contiuned to stare. I growled in frustration.

"To answer your question is yes Kaya loves Ichigo. But i honestly dont think you have to worry about them two getting together"

"What do you mean i dont she loves him thats an even better reason to kill him" I said coldly. Tier explained me to what Kaya had told her, about what he had said to her the day that she left. I thanked Tier for her time and left, going back to my room, 'So thats why she looked like she was crying that night' i thought as i opened my door. To my surprise Kaya wasnt on the couch she was sleeping in my bed. I smirked and got in bed next to her. I couldnt help but stare at her, she truely was beautiful, why the damn kid passed this up was beyond me. But i knew that i had an even greater reason to fight him, i couldnt and wouldnt let him have her. Without realizing it i began stroking her hair still staring down at her.

"Grimmjow what are you doing" Kaya said opening her eyes.

"Sorry you looked peaceful" I said blushing.

"Im to tired to fight, but if you try anything Grimmjow im going to kill you" Kaya said closing her eyes again, i couldnt help but smirk at her confidence.

"Kaya can i ask you something" She growled and reopened her eyes looking at me seriously. "Is it Ichigo the one you love" I asked, i promised Tier i wouldnt say anything about anything she told me.

"Yes, now can i go to sleep"

"Is he the reason you looked like you were broken and crying the night i came to get you" Her body tensed and she looked down.

"Why does it matter Grimmjow" She asked still not looking at me, i lifted her chin and forced her to look at me.

"Because Kaya he hurt you and he let you go. I just want you to know i wont be like him" I said, i kissed her forehead and layed down, pulling her into my chest, she layed her head on me and sighed.

"Grimmjow you know that i love him and want to be with him, yet here you are being stubborn about it" All i did was laugh. "Good night Grimmjow" Kaya said, falling back asleep.

"Night" I watched her as she feel asleep and quickly fell asleep as well, 'I wont stop trying and i wont stop fighting until you see that we should be together' i thought.


	19. Chapter 19

Ichigos P.O.V

"Its time Ichigo" Alex said, i looked over and noticed Kensei, Alex, Lisa, and Love standing at what looked like a black portal, like one Grimmjow left in. I stood up and walked over to them. "Now this portal you have to make your own path using your restiu, understood" I nodded my head, all of us turned around facing the portal and jumped in. 'Kaya im coming' i thought as i ran in the portal to Hueco Mundo.

Kayas P.O.V

I woke up, still laying on Grimmjow thats when someone busted into the door. I looked over and noticed Ulquirrora. "What do you want" I asked him as i sat up. Grimmjow woke up and sat up as well glaring at Ulquirrora.

"We have intruders" Ulquirrora said, for some reason my heart beat quickened, i was hoping it was Ichigo, but i wouldnt let my hopes up.

"Who are they" Grimmjow asked seriously.

"Azien has identified them as Kensei Muguruma, Lisa Yadomaru, Love Aikawa, Alex Akemi, and Ichigo Kurosaki" Uqluirroa finished, i noticed a deep growl coming from Grimmjow, but i really didnt pay attention all i could think about is the fact the Ichigo is coming to save me, along with my brother, my 2 friends and my ex-lover.

"Well this should be interesting" I said not realizing that i said it out loud until Grimmjow gave me a weird look. "Well your the one who said whoever i slept with shouldnt come around you and neither should Ichigo, thats all" I said laughing nervously. I noticed Grimmjow smirk then jump out of bed.

"So i basically get to kill two people now" Grimmjow said, I stood up but when i walked over to Grimmjow to stop him he was already gone.

"Grimmjow get back here" I said walking to the door, i heard it locked. I ran over and tired to opened it. "DAMNIT LET ME OUT" I said bangging on the door.

"Im sorry Kaya but i cant do that, now stay here and wait till i get back" Grimmjow said, i heard his footsteps get farther and farther away from the door. I panicked, Ichigo cant handle Grimmjow last time he almost died. I kept bangging and banging. I needed to get out, i needed to stop Grimmjow, sure i knew Ichigo was in great hands with the people who came but thats besides the point. I wanted to see him, i wanted to tell him how i felt, i wanted to feel his lips touch mine, i just couldnt stand by and let him die, and i wasnt going to.

Ichigos P.O.V

We finally arrived in Hueco Mundo, i noticed a big white castle, "So thats where they are keeping her" I said as i flashstepped to the castle.

"ICHIGO WAIT, THEY ARE PROBABLY ALREADY EXPECTING US" I heard Alex yell, but i didnt care i needed to go save her even if i have to die, as long as i tell her how i feel i wont have any regrets. Once i reached the castle i quickly ran in, i noticed someone running behind me, I looked over my shoulder and noticed it was Kensei

"Why are you following me" I asked as i contiuned to run,

"Because you cant go into enemy territory alone you idiot, so im coming with you while the rest of the group goes another way" Kensei said running beside me.

"Just dont get in my way" I said, i heard him laugh.

"WELL WELL I FOUND YOU" Both Kensei and I stopped and looked over to who said that, and to my surprise it was Grimmjow.

"GRIMMJOW, Where the hell is Kaya, why did you take her" I said/yelled. Grimmjow just laughed and stepped closer to us, both of us got into our fighting positioned and waited.

"Azien was interested in Kaya so i went back and got her. She didnt put up any fight it seems that she was quit upset with someone telling her that she doesnt belong in the human world with all her friends and family" My body stiffened, 'Kaya left because of me' i thought, i felt a sharp pain hit my heart, im such an idiot. "But like i said im glad i found you two, because both of you are going to die right here, right now, and that way Kaya can be with me" Grimmjow said unshealthing his sword.

"Wait what" I said confused, "You want to kill the both of us so you can be with Kaya, but what i dont understand is why us. But if you want a fight Grimmjow you'll get one, because im not leaving here without Kaya" I said unshealthing my sword as well. We both charged at each other and our blades hit, Grimmjow kicked me in the gut sending me backwards.

"I want to kill you because one you hurt Kaya and two she loves you and im not going to stand for that" Grimmjow said attacking me again, i blocked it and stepped back. "And i want to kill him over there" Grimmjow pointed to Kensei, "Because im not going to let Kayas ex-lover live," My eyes grew wide with shock, and i felt my heart go to my stomach. 'Kaya and Kensei were lovers' i thought, looking at him, i noticed he was smirking.

"So what makes it your business Espada that we were" Kensei said stepping forward.

"Because like i said i want Kaya to be with me and she wont do that with you two still alive" Grimmjow said, thats when it hit me, i was feeling jealously at Kensei and anger at Grimmjow. I decieded it was best to take both of those emotions out on Grimmjow.

"You wont succed" I said, i put my hand infront of my face, feeling myself become stronger and stronger, feeling the hollow in me coming out. I was going to give this everything i had, then i will find her and bring her back to where she belongs, with me.


	20. Chapter 20

Kayas P.O.V

I was kicking the door, feeling the hold on it get weaker and weaker, when i felt him. I felt Ichigos spirtual pressure rise dramatically, i felt the hollow inside him become stronger and stronger, 'Ichigo has learned to control it, and in such a short amount of time' i thought. I focused on him to find out where he was, when i did i also felt Kenseis and Grimmjows spiritual pressure, 'So Grimmjow is fighting Ichigo first, how foolish he cant win with the both of them'i thought, i began to kick the door again and again until it collapsed, i ran out of the room to where they were.

"My my your such a loud woman" I stopped and looked over my shoulder to see Starrk and Lyinettie(SP).

"If your going to try and stop me then i wont have a choice but to fight you and i honestly dont want to do that Starrk" I said as i faced him.

"Im not here to stop you Kaya, even if i was i wouldnt win, after all you are stronger then me. Im here to help you get there without anyone knowing, after all these halls are watched, but there are some pathways that arint. Its a longer way but it buys you the time you need" Starrk said, i stared at him in disbelief, but when i looked into his eyes i could tell that i could trust him.

"Thank you" Starrk nodded his head and motioned me to follow him, i did that. 'Ichigo im coming, i just hope that you will forgive me' i thought as i contiuned to follow Starrk along the hallways.

Ichigos P.O.V

"Grimmjow you cant possiblely win against me" I said as i noticed the look on his face, it was complete shock.

"I see you gained a new power" He said regaining his composure. "But that new power wont be strong enough to defeat me" He attacked again, i was faster then him so i reappeared behind him, slashing him in the back.

"Grimmjow all i want is Kaya, now where is she" I demanded, standing over him

"I wont and will not tell you that, after all your not going to get out of this fight alive" Grimmjow smirk grew wider, 'i cant believe it he still thinks that he can win, sure i may not be strong enough to defeat him yet but i know that Kensei and I together can so why does he keep fighting a pointless fight' i thought, thats when it hit me.

"You love her" I asked him, his body stiffened and i noticed that Kensei even grew curious when i asked that. Grimmjow was slient, as the silence grew on i grew even more angered. "You cant have her" I said coldly, as i said that i noticed my hollow was the one who spoke not me. 'What the hell do you think your doing' i asked him, 'Sorry king but i cant let him get the idea that she is his, she belongs to us noone else' he said. I rolled my eyes and forced him back, i knew i still had complete control over him, but like Alex said my feelings for Kaya seem to be strong enough that even he feels it, which probably means old man Zetsu does as well.

"What and you think you can" Grimmjow attacked forcing me back. "Sorry but i cant let you have her either Ichigo," I noticed Grimmjow move into a position, a hand over his zanpakotu, "Grind, Pathera" A cloud of smoke blocked my vision, when i could see again i noticed Grimmjow transformed into a large cat.

"Here kitty kitty" I laughed making fun of him.

"Dont you dare call me that" Grimmjow grew angerier, then he attacked.

Kayas P.O.V

"Grind, Pathera" I heard the Grimmjow call out his zanpakotu,

"Damnit" I ran even faster towards them, as Grimmjow was about to attack i blocked him, along with Ichigos sword.

"KAYA" Ichigo loudly said shocked, i looked over him noticing the hollow mask, 'So Alex used our techinque on him' i thought as i stared at him.

"What the hell do you think your doing" I looked over at a pissed Grimmjow.

"I told you Grimmjow im not going to let you hurt the people that i care for" I said fully facing him, "Dont make me fight you Grimmjow" I said, eyes softing, I didnt want to fight Grimmjow, sure i loved Ichigo but i also was attracted to Grimmjow, just not as strongly as i am to Ichigo. I was prepared to fully face him if i had to, and by the look in his eye he knew that as well.

"Looks like you wont change your mind" Grimmjow said, head low, his voice has so much hurt in it, it pained me to hear that.

"Im sorry Grimmjow, but i already told you that we cant be together" I walked over to him, lifting up his head. "So please Grimmjow dont make me fight you, if i didnt love someone else then we could have been together, but im sorry" I noticed his eyes soften, but i also noticed the rage in them. I stepped back, not knowing what he would do, after all when Grimmjow loses his temper, he doesnt realize what he does sometimes.

"Kaya im sorry to" and with that Grimmjow attacked.


	21. Chapter 21

Kayas P.O.V

"Grimmjow thats enough" we all stopped what we were doing and turned to the person that spoke, it was Azien.

"My lord i-"

"I SAID ENOUGH" Azien said intrupting whatever Grimmjow had to say. " I cant allow you to touch her, she is of great value" Azien began walking towards us, but mostly towards me.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER" Ichigo flash stepped and stopped, standing protectively in front of me. "I wont let you touch her Azien" Ichigo said with nothing but hatered and venom in his voice.

"Ichigo step down" Kensei said now standing in front of the both of us. "What did you mean Kaya is of great value," All of us were now looking at Azien with much curouisity.

"Dont you remember Kaya, i told you that when i return would be the day that i would be back for you" everything in my body tensed, it brought back the memory of the day my parents were murderd.

"It was you" I stepped forward, past Ichigo, past Kensei, and even pasted Grimmjow. I could feel them staring at the both of us with even more curiousity. "Your the one who killed my parents and almost killed my brother, Your the bastard that took everything from me and on my brithday. Your the one that slauttered them in front of me without the slightest hesitation" When i stopped talking i could feel the anger rise in me, the hurt, everything that i felt that day coming back. I wanted to cry, i wanted to scream at him screaming why he would do that, why he took my parents and everything from me.

"You bastard" Kensei was getting ready to attack Azien, i put my hand in front of him stopping him.

"This doesnt involve you, none of you, this is between me and Azien so everyone else stay the hell out of it" I snapped.

"Dont you mean it involves me you and Azien after all they were my parents to" my eyes widened, i looked over at the little brother.

"Alex stay out of it" I said coldly, i almost lost him that day and im not going to let what happen that day happen again. "Its my Azien wants. He almost killed you once and i cant afford to lose you as well" I finished.

"Yes Alex you should listen to your big sister, after all i have no use for you, so you i dont care what happens" Azien stepped forward closer to Alex, i flash stepped in between them.

"Touch my baby brother and i will kill you just like you killed them, got that" I said my voice only holding coldness. "Now Azien tell me why you want me, why you killed my parents and took everything from me." The room was quite, everyone around us was watching us, i looked around and noticed that the other espade joined, along with Lisa and Love, i looked back at Azien and he was smirking, the same smirk he gave me when he killed my parents.

"I want your powers Kaya. You are a born vizard, not created. Yes i understand that your brother is to, but you are different. You have the power to completely change into your hollow half, having full control of it and like the espade you have a release form, which is what i want. I want your other zanpakuto, the one you locked away, along with the powers that came with that zanpakuto that you also locked away. But i also want your powers with the zanpakuto that you fight with, the element dragon, the one that has the power that controls every element at its will." Azien stopped speaking, my body was nothing but tense, 'how the hell does he know about my other zanpakuto, how does he know about the powers that came with it' i thought as i kept glaring at Azien.

"How did you even know about that" I asked seriously. 'The only other person that knew anything about my other zanpakuto was my father, the one that helped me lock away my powers, along with that Zanpakuto.'

"Kaya what is he talking about, what other zanpakuto what powers" I looked over my shoulder at my brother.

"Kayas second zanpakuto, the one she recieved when she fully controled her hollow, the one that came out of the hollows soul. Each vizards has two souls connected into one, but the souls will only fully connect with each other when they receive thier second zanpakuto. When Kaya received her second zanpakuto, she received some great power. I think i remember her father saying the name of her zanpakuto, what was it" Azien put a finger on his chin acting like he was truely thinking about it, "Ah yes i think the name was, the severing wind of life and death" Azien stopped speaking once again, looking at me with a sadistic smirk, my body froze even more, 'He truely knows.' "Since you havent told anyone, why dont i do the honor of doing it for you."

"I'll do it" I said speaking up before he could say anymore. "My second zanpakuto, the severing wind of life and death is another dragon zanpakuto, well actually two dragons, a dragon of death which is a pure silver dragon, and a dragon of life which is a pure black dragon. My death dragon can take the lives of 5000 people with only one hit of its attack, the death wind, it also has the ablitiy to control the death, rising people, hollows,soul reapers, anything with spiritual pressure, using full use of their powers, which means the powers and the zanpakutos that they had when they died are now under my control. My life dragon can bring anyone that i chose back to life, but when i do that they become a part a of, bonded together until the day that i die. It can heal any wound. The extra powers that came with my second zanpakuto gave me the ablity that gave me the ablitiy to freeze time, complete mind control, i can read the minds, the hearts, and the souls of people, i can also control that person, and i can also erase their minds or memoires if i want. So basically i can control all elements with my first zanpakuto, and control life and death with my second." I finished speaking, everyone was looking at me shocked, like they couldn't believe it. "But i locked away my powers that came with that zanpakuto, along with the zanpakuto itself. It was to much power and in the wrong hands can be nothing but trouble. My father was the only one who knew i had a second zanpaukto, he was the one that helped me lock it away. So how did you know about it Azien" I asked, avoiding everyone looks but Aziens.

Ichigos P.O.V

I cant believe it, Kaya has a second zanpakuto along with some serious power. But she says it was to powerful, so her and her father locked it away, but what i didnt get is why she said in the wrong hands it can be nothing but trouble. "So how did you know about it Azien" Kaya asked, i looked over at Azien waiting him to answer.

"I knew about it because i was your fathers best friend, and i also helped him look into how to lock powerful things, but when i was doing that i didnt know what he wanted to lock until i met you. The day of your 14th brithday, then i knew what your father was doing, he was locking away your power. I didnt understand why until i asked him, he told me not to tell anyone and told me about your second zanpakuto. I helped a man when i should of been trying to obtain your power." Azien began to laugh.

"You cant obtain someones zanpakuto, its theirs and even if they die its still theirs until someone comes around with a soul similair to hers, so your doing nothing but wasting your time" Love said stepping forward, he looked like he wanted to kill Azien, everyone did that was Kayas friends.

"Wrong Kayas second zanpakuto is a zanpakuto that can only be obtain by killing the wielder when they have obtained their full power, when they cant become any stronger, and when they are fighting you with their full powers. So Kaya obtained that power by killing the weilder before her" Everyone looked over at Kaya, not wanting to believe that she killed someone for power.

"Yes i killed someone, but it wasnt for power, i killed the person who happens to be my inner hollow so i could gain control of my body and not letting her being able to control my body. See you lefted out some details Azien, my inner hollow so happened to be the wielder before me, when my hollow overtook my body she killed the wielder before her, i didnt know about it until she herself told me." Kaya was looking down at the ground, she obviously didnt want people to know about her second zanpakuto.

"I still cant allow you to touch her, i dont care what kind of powers Kaya has, she is coming back home with us. And i will kill you if you touch her" I flash stepped in front of Kaya, she looked at me shocked like she couldnt believe i was still sticking up for her, i gave her a reasuring smile, letting her know that no matter what i was always going to be here for her.

"Im with Ichigo on that one" Love, Lisa and Kensei stepping inbetween Azien and Kaya.

"I wont let you touch my sister" Alex said stepping forward as well.

"We cant let you have her either" Next thing i knew some of the espadas along with their fraccion stepped inbetween us as well. I was surprised at this, Aziens own people going against him for her.


	22. Chapter 22

Kayas P.O.V

I was shocked, Ichigo and the others were protecting me even after i kept that big of a secret, not only that Aziens own people are standing against him. Tier Harribel and her fraccion, Coyote Starrk and his fraccion, Barragon and his fracction, and even Grimmjow, which surprised me the most since i practacilly broke his heart and he almost tryed to kill me. "You really shouldn't be crying Kaya" Kensei said as he whipped my tears, "I mean are you really that surprised, we are your family Kaya" I looked up at Kensei, relief and most importantly belonging passed through me as i stared at him.

"Thank you Kensei" I said as i began to smile, he smiled and then turned back to face Azien, i looked over and noticed Ichigo had a mad look on his face, 'i wonder what got him upset' i thought, he noticed me staring at him, both of us looking at the other for the longest time, but after awhile he to faced Azien again.

"What do you think your doing" Azien said coldly as he looked at his people in disbelief.

"We are protecting our friend" Tier spoke, her voice had the same coldness as Azien, i smiled knowing that she really was my friend.

"Fine then since you choose to protect her then you shall choose to die" Azien was about to reach for his sword but i flashstepped, unsheathing my zanpakuto and placing it at his throat.

"Dont even think about harming the people that i care for because i will kill you, got that" I said my voice holding no emotion, it was dense and held alot of power, enough power to make Azien freeze. He looked at me with wide eyes then smiled.

"My my Kaya your power has grown, but it still isnt powerful enough. I see that you havent completely mastered your second zanpakuto an-"

"Shut the fuck up" I snapped, "See Azien i have completely mastered my second zanpakuto but the rest of my power is being cut off." I pointed to my mothers bracelet, the one i never took off. "The rest of my power only comes out when i take this off, so i would be careful Azien because you honestly think you can take me at my full strenght, then your an idiot" I finished, Azien smirk grew, it really started to irratate me.

"Kaya we will deal with Azien when the time comes, until then we should start heading back" Love said stepping forward, i noticed he start to open the portal. "Everyone lets go" Love began to walk in the portal.

"Im not leaving without you guy" I said facing the espada and fraccion,"Your my friends and im not leaving you guys here to die" I still had my zanpakuto at Aziens throat and i wasnt going to put it down until everyone was threw the portal safely.

"Very well lets get moving" Kensei said motiong the arrancars to enter with him. Ichigo hasnt moved, neither has Alex.

"Are you guys going" I said,

"Not without you" Ichigo said.

"Im right behind you i promise" I smiled at him letting him know that i met it, i noticed his hesitation but Alex put a hand on his shoulder telling him its okay to go. As both Ichigo and my brother walked into the portal i turned and faced Azien.

"When the time comes Azien we will fight, and when we do its either me coming out alive or me dying with you, either way im not letting you live" And with that i walked into the portal, back home. When i came back i noticed that almost everyone was there, Yourhichi, Kisuke, Tessi, Jinta, Ururu, Shuhei, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Rukia, Rangiku and everyone else that i knew(To many to name) was there.

"KAYAAA" Yourhichi was the first to notice me, she came running at me, tackling me to the ground. "Kaya dont ever scare me like that again, you idiot" She said hitting me on the head.

"OUCHHH" I said pretending to cry, she looked at me and we both started laughing.

"Well well its about time you come back" Kisuke walked up, i jumped up and jumped on him, he caught me and pulled me into a tight hug, "You had us all worried you know" He said as we hugged.

"Im sorry," After i practiacally hugged just about everyone and saying sorry for leaving them. I walked over to the arrancars. "Well it looks like you guy need a place to stay huh" I said smiling at them,

"How about our old house, its big enough for everyone to have their own rooms and bathrooms" Alex said approaching us.

"Yeah i was thinking the same thing," Everyone agreed that the espada could stay, and Kisuke said he would talk to the head captain and as long as the arrancar didnt cause any problems then he didnt care. As Kisuke explained to the esapadas and their fraccion i walked over to Grimmjow, he didnt seem like he was paying that much attention.

"Hey kitty cheer up would you" I said as i messed up his hair, he just stared at me then looked back at the ground, i sat next to him. "Im sorry things arint what you want them to be Grimmjow, but can we at least be friends," Grimmjow didnt say anything for the longest time, i was about to leave until he stopped me.

"We can be friends, but just so you know if he hurts you i will kill him, and that i wont give up on at least trying to win your heart" I fully faced Grimmjow smiling at him, he smiled back.

"Awh the kitty cares" I teased as i pulled him into a hug, Grimmjow quickly relaxed into the hug. "Thank you Grimmjow and im always going to be here for you weather it be as friends or as lovers" I pulled away and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later" I said, he nodded his head and i began to walk over to Ichigo.

Ichigos P.O.V

I noticed Kaya and Grimmjow talking, i didnt like the fact that she kissed him on the cheek, but for some reason i felt relief, and i dont know why. "Ichigo can we talk" Kaya said as she approached me, i nodded my head and we walked into the room that i was sharing with Alex.

"Kaya before you say anything i want to speak first okay" I said, she just nodded her head. I was really nervous, i was finally going to tell her and i dont know how to say it. "Kaya i..i-i.. UGH" I quickly sat on the bed, 'who knew that telling someone you loved them was so hard' i thought, i heard Kaya laugh so i looked at her.

"Your such an idiot"

"WHAT THE HELL YOU CALLING ME AN IDIOT FOR" I yelled jumping up, she laughed even more. I growled in frustration, i sat back down on the bed staring at her waiting her to stop laughing. Moments passed and i noticed Kaya grow serious, i looked at her with confusion, 'Kaya isnt the type to have such a serious face' i thought still looking at her.

"Ichigo" She walked over and sat on my lap, my body froze, i stared at her wondering what she was going to do. "I love you," I couldnt help but smile when she said that, i pulled her closer and kissed her. The kiss was breathtaking, the way she smelt which smelt like her favorite lotion, which was also my favorite smell, raseberries, her taste, and even her touch was intoxicating. It felt like the world it self stopped moving, like it was only me and her.

"I love you to Kaya and im sorry it took me so long to realize that my life means nothing if your not in it" I said as we pulled apart, she smiled at me, which made my heart beat faster and faster. I pulled her into another kiss, i felt like i couldnt get enough, 'now i understand why people fall for her, she's just to intoxicating' i thought. The kiss grew more and more heated, full of love and lust, i stood up causing her to wrap her legs around me and layed her on the bed with me on top of her. Kaya began to run her fingers threw my hair causing me to moan into the kiss, i started undoing her shirt it was a button up shirt so all i had to do was unbotton it, when i was threw i threw it across the room, running my hands on her skin, earning me a moan from her, i smirked into the kiss. Kaya began to take off my shirt, we broke the kiss so i could finish taking it off.

"Are you sure Kaya" I asked her as i looked down to her.

"Yeah im sure," I smirked and leaned down to her neck, searching for her soft spot.

"Ichigo" Kaya moaned when i found it, i nibbled and sucked on that spot, leaving a mark on her, letting people know that she's mine and mine only. When i was about to unclasp her bra the door opened. I put myself in front of Kaya, so that the person that opened the door wouldnt see anything. Both of us looked at the people at the door, it was Kensei, Shinji and Lisa, all of them giving us a big smile, well Kensei looked more mad then happy to say.

"Sorry to interupt but we are having dinner in about 5 minutes and everyone is starting to wonder where you two ran off to" Shinji chuckled.

"We'll be right there Shinji" Kaya said, Shinji nodded his head and closed the door.

"Do we have to" I pouted looking at her, she laughed.

"Yes" She got up and kissed me on the cheek, "Come on love" She threw my shirt at me, i put it on.

"Fine but tonight your staying with me" I said seductivly as i wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Fine" She said, we both walked out of the room and walked into the large room where everyone was talking and eating. I was happy, truely happy, i have the woman i loved since i was a kid and i know that we wont be unhappy as long as we are together, which will probably be forever. I love Kaya and nothing will change that, and when the time comes to fight Azien i will be right there with her, i will be with her till the end.


End file.
